Once Bitten
by MoonLover68
Summary: What if someone in New York were to see Wolf with his tail hanging out? Well, someone has, and this is a story of what happens next.
1. What The Moon Saw

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor intend to make any profit from, the characters created by Simon Moore and the actors who played them.

Synopsis: What if someone in New York saw Wolf with his tail hanging out? Well, someone has. This is a story of what happens next. Enjoy!

"Once Bitten"

Chapter 1

What the Moon Saw.

It was deep night, but in this corner of the 10th kingdom, never fully dark. False moonlight spread out from the countless high rise buildings, windows glittering like eyes, looking down upon the tame forest below. Not entirely tame, of course, as this was New Yorks famous Central Park and some of it's nocturnal inhabitants were every bit as savage as their feared animal brethren of true wilderness, far away. Nor was it ever truly silent, this forest, the hum of the subway, the passing taxi's, the crack of the gun replacing the quiet rustle of leaves stirred up by the night hunters; owl, bear, jungle cat, and wolf.

The true moonlight persevered nonetheless. She had been shining down on this and other kingdoms for an eternity of history, a Goddess in her own right, worshipped and feared. She lacked but one night to reach her full potential. Following the ancient pathways through the night sky she traversed the city of New York and she saw many things.

It was late in the night before her silvery rays struck the tall building on the edge of the park, creeping up the sides to reach the window half open. The dwelling she peered into was small, humble, yet clean and well cared for. Her light stole through the rooms one by one. A small lounge with a well used sofa, a small mountain of books on the floor, a tangled rug on the floor, overturned lamp. Passing through the kitchen with it's bulging refridgerator and small waste bin full of bones and small plastic wrappers with "Bacon" written on them.

Slinking through the bedroom window she saw the units occupants. Naked they lay in deep sleep, arms and legs intwined in the manner of those for whom such a physical union is very new. She spent some time studying the woman, who was barely more than a girl really. Slight of form and fair of face, she slept easily, the sleep of the loved and protected, maybe for the first time in all her short life. Safe with her lover. The moon observed the barely detectable cub, cradled safely in his mother's womb. He too would worship her one day and feel her influence upon him. But that day was many years away. The Goddess hoped it would be easier on him than it had been upon his father. Although a certain amount of torment was good for soul, she believed.

She turned now to the mate of the fair Virginia. This one she knew well. She had watched this child for many a year, following him on his many adventures in the kingdoms, crying with him at his losses, cursing his foolish mistakes, celebrating his triumphs. None of her wolf children were perfect of course, but this one in particular had tried her patience many a night. She was glad he had won the heart of Virginia. She bathed him with her light, knowing full well that being so close to her zenith the effect it would have upon him. She watched the hair on the back of his neck (where a wild wolfs hackles would be) rise and stand on end. These were soon joined by the fur on his lower back and the hairs on the tip of his long tail, which lay curled up over his thigh. A low quiet rumble started in his chest as the wolf side of him struggled to wake his human side, to romp under the moon and pay homage to his Goddess. His eyes opened just to slits, glowing green as he turned his head slightly to look out at the moon who was gleefully disturbing his sleep. His canine teeth were aching, she knew, and she could see the evidence of his sexual arousal as well. She wondered if he would wake his delectable mate and join with her. But no, he merely brushed his fingertips across her cheek. One more baleful look at the moon, he turned back to his nest.

She withdrew her presence from the room, unconcerned. He would honour his mistress tomorrow night, she knew. She was the constant of his life, forever and always.

Virginia awoke some few hours later that morning, roused by an tickling sensation, one she had come to know well in the few weeks since she and Wolf had returned to New York from the 9 Kingdoms. The tickling was a certain tail, she knew. It was curled over her legs with the tip touching ever so lightly between her shoulder blades. She opened her eyes to bright sunlight streaming into the room, Wolf's face a bare inch from her own, his eyes crinkled with amusement and love. They shone with a faint green light which once would have frightened her, but the formerly withdrawn and reserved Virginia had been well and truly put away, thanks to the events of the past two months. She had jumped through magic mirrors, been chased and threatend by Trolls, rubbed shoulders with fairies and Huntsmen, and killed her own mother in self defense. So what if the man of her dreams had eyes that glowed and grew fangs every few weeks? She looked fully at him, wide awake, tail thumping the bedclothes now, his muscular body just beginning to show a fine film of sweat that was usually the first sign of the moon change in him. He lunged at her suddenly, pinning her beneath him, a small nibble at the base of her throat.

"Morning..." he grinned at her, not unlike the way he had stared at the skipping shepardessess in Little Lamb Village.

She was delightedly lost to him then, unable to resist, even if he had secretly wanted her to.


	2. A Day in the Life

Chapter 2

A Day in the Life of a Not So Average New Immigrant.

Virginia was cooking breakfast, one of the little tasks around the house that she loved doing because of the reaction she always recieved. Wolf loved food, especially crispy bacon and sausages and his growls of pleasure as he sat expectantly at the kitchen table every morning were nothing short of endearing to her. Wolf's diet was almost purely carnivorous and his metabolism lightening fast, meaning food or the accumulation of it was never far from his thoughts. She just wished he would stop drooling so much.

Virginia had gotten her old job back shortly after returning to NY, somewhat surprising given her abrupt departure and unexpected return. Virginia wasn't entirely sure that her bosses' "No problems, great to have you back" attitude was all his own. She strongly suspected some magical involvement, but wasn't about to complain about it. Not only that, but she had gotten Wolf a waiting job their also. He had the natural charm that only a crafty predator might have and soon had a long list of regulars who came in, insisting on him waiting their tables. Tom the dishwasher also liked it when Wolf was on, because the plates came back to the kitchen scrupulously clean, as if the patrons had licked them right there in the restaurant.

Wolf cleaned up the dishes while Virginia got ready for her shift at the Grill. He was staying at home today and tomorrow due to the full moon. He had no intention of repeating the commotion that had happened at the Grill last moon time.

Virginia bounced out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work. She really looked delectable, he thought to himself. A pity she insisted on covering her natural scent with that smelly fake stuff that hissed out of a can every morning.

"I'm off, sweet puppy" she announced. " Are you sure you'll be ok here for a few hours today?" She did look concerned.

"Of course, little cream-puff" he tried to placate her worries. "I have a whole pile of books to get through, and the fridge is stocked to the brim"

"Well, you know you can call my mobile any time, if you need me"

"Straight away I will if I need to" Wolf assured her, though he secretly loathed telephones and would avoid them if he could. They were a strange magic he still didn't comprehend, and just not natural.

"You'll stay inside, won't you?" Virginia knew he would never harm her in his moon state but she was still unwilling to risk the general population at this time. She hoped a pesky salesman wouldn't come to the door today.

"Can I look out the window?"

"Of course, but please, if you're going to hunt the pigeons, don't eat them on the bed"

"I won't, I promise" He looked sheepish, but she wasn't fooled.

"Can I surprise you in the Park tonight on your way home?" he asked, eyes flashing over her.

"You can" she replied, holding his stare with her own.

"And will you run for me?" he whispered, drawing close.

Wolf leaned out the bedroom window, watching his Beloved ride away on her new bicycle. He sighed. It would be a long day indeed. Almost immediately there was a familiar knock on the door. Same time every day. He opened it to find (surprise!) Mr Murray and various relations standing there expectantly.

"Good morning, Mister Wolf" they chorused in unison. "Has The Master yet returned?"

"Sadly, no" he replied, trying not to laugh at the disappointment in their faces. The Murrays had been on their doorstep several times a day every day since their return. They had accepted Virginia and Wolf as pseudo masters, so great was their compulsion to serve. Virginia found it distasteful, Wolf knew, but he himself had to struggle hard not to misuse Tony's first wish. The Murrays had repaired the Troll damage done to the apartment and had thrown the beer spewing fridge into the harbour, where it had quickly found fame with the local scuba divers, who kept it's location a secret, of course. The rabid vaccuum cleaner had disappeared one morning after having devoured nearly all the furnishings. No one knew where it had gone to, though Mr Murrays elderly mother swore she could hear it's sinister little wheels rumbling around in the basement.

This same little old lady came to clean the apartment every morning at 11. She was here now as a fact, decked out in her apron and carrying her basket of horrid chemicals that made Wolf's eyes water. He knew he shouldnt really let her in today, given the state of his blood singing already. He looked at her, considering. Well, maybe just a little scare. Wouldn't really hurt her or anything. Just tie her up in a baking pan for an hour and fantasise a while. Oh, he was a naughty wolfie, he thought, opening the door just wide enough to allow Grandma Murray access but prevent sundry other Murrays from entering.

A few hours later, Wolf was sprawled across the lounge room floor, feeding yet another appetite. Books. A somewhat disheveled Grandma Murray had left him in peace at last and he had gorged on a fresh raw chicken Virginia had thoughtfully thawed for him the night before. Since acquiring a library card soon after his arrival (and his sweet Mate really didn't want to know how he got it), Wolf had accumulated a large pile of books chosen from many catagories.

The first week he had devoured many tomes regarding his new Kingdom, New York. Many of the things he read about were incomprehensible at first, there being no equivalents to be found in the Kingdoms of his birth. For example, high rise buildings, subways, taxi's, convenience stores, aeroplanes. Then there were psychiatrists, athletes, janitors, businessmen, actors (well there were actors in the 9 Kingdoms, but these were a strange sort only appearing on thin silver screens and in blaring electronic boxes).

Many strange folk lived in this kingdom, he had percieved.

The next week he devoted himself to the study of human women, since he had one for a mate after all. Anatomy, psychology, womens magazines, magazines with naked women in them (a mistake he insisted!), even books on cubbirth caught his eye.

Thinking about his little cub brought a smile to his face and a warm mushy feeling inside. Only this week he had been able to hear his cub's own faint heart beat, skipping along in it's ancient rythum. Both he and Virginia were waiting eagerly for the first physical signs of the cubs presence, but as yet her tummy was still smooth and would remain so at least another moon cycle.

These last two weeks Wolf had started reading about the wolfs who lived in this Kingdom and how they were percieved by the humans. It made him realise that the people in this world had lost a great many of their natural instincts. In the kingdoms where he had lived all his life, people were more attuned, especially to danger. Folk feared him instinctively even if they had no real evidence of his being a half-wolf. He half suspected that in this Kingdom he could walk down a main street with his tail hanging out and the people here would automatically try and find some rational explanation rather than perceive him for what he truly was. Not that he had any real intention of trying out his theory. His years of hiding his true nature were far too embedded in his soul. But still, it was an unusual situation for an alpha male of any species. At least in the 9 Kingdoms he had a status of sorts. Here he was just another man on the street.

Returning to his wolf studies he learned that a great many had been murdered over the past century. Now, too few remained and these scraped out a dangerous existence in the reserves and parks, ever in trouble with the human laws and boundaries. The pictures of the piled bodies, killed by an as yet not understood weapon made Wolf shiver and whine. He had obtained a video tape of wild wolves being studied by humans and he found that he could understand their language. The howls, yips, growls and whines were all perfectly understandable to him and he suspected the same would be true in reverse. He himself had the full vocal range of full blood wolfs, though he had little used it for many a year. He talked to Virginia often in his own wolf language but he percieved that she could grasp only the basic sounds, and many her human ears could not even hear. No matter to him, he was equally fluent in human speech, if a little superfluous from time to time.

Picking up almost the last book in his current pile, he came across a term new to him - werewolf. What was this creature then he wondered, flicking through the pages. A man who could turn into a wolf! A man who became a ravening monster every full moon. A man whose bite would transfer the same process to his victim, thus creating another werewolf. Wolf's brows knit together in consternation. He did not understand the concept; you were either a full wolf, a man, or a half or quarter wolf. There was no changing involved. He wondered if it were fiction, a story perhaps, but there were many many references to such creatures, so surely such a thing had existed in this world at some time. Many of the tales originated from a place called "Europe". Maybe they could visit this Europe tomorrow he thought, since they both had the day off. Wolf had studied the atlas but still hadn't quite grasped the concept of distances as yet.

Putting his little library aside in a pile, Wolf stretched out on the sofa. His blood was hot and the sun was going down soon. He felt the first beginnings of the cramping that came on with the moon. He stripped off his clothing, observing how his tail was full and fluffed out. He dunked himself under the shower, allowing the cool water to ease some of the heat building up inside. His long canine teeth, usually tucked up in his upper jaw were aching for release. Stepping out of the shower he shook himself dry, a wolf manner and went to kitchen where he attacked a large leg of lamb. Despite Virginia's trust in him that he wouldn't hurt her, he knew he should be well fed before their tryst in the Park tonight. The sun was now completely set and most sensible humans had vacated the forest. He dressed quickly, red shirt, loose trousers, bare feet. His vision was become sharp and tinted with red, all senses afire. His Delectable Mate was on her way, innocent girl lost in the woods. His breathing quickened as he headed out the door and into the night. The Hunt was on.


	3. The Priest In The Park

Chapter 3

The Priest who went walking in the Park that night.

At the age of 25, Connor had the idealism of youth and a profound faith to back it up. He was newly come to this huge city, a young man of average build, flaming red hair and the pale skin of his Irish ancestry. He had been called to the service of The Lord from an early age; even as he sat at his grandfathers knee as a child, listening avidly to his stories and wild tales, he knew. He had joined the local seminary upon leaving school, a tiny church in a his tiny village home. He studied avidly, and well, soaking up the biblical laws until he could hold no more in his soul. Recently, a rare opportunity had come his way, an exchange program of sorts amongst the younger priests. His destination was New York, as far away from his sheltered upbringing as one could imagine (or hope for). Now he was here, part of a huge congregation, a pristine chapel right on the edge of the famous Central Park. Had it not been blasphemous to think so, Connor might have been in Heaven. Or Hell, depending on close you looked under the surface of this city.

This particular evening saw the young priest doing what many would not, he was walking in Central Park in the dark. Connor was not particularly concerned at the darkness itself, after all it was a full moon, with plenty enough light to see one's way by. He had on the typical dark clothing of priesthood, broken only by the white band around his collar. Over one shoulder he had slung a small satchel, filled only with his dogeared bible, some pamphlets and coupons for the soup kitchen which was run by his parish. He walked briskly and confidently through the trees and undergrowth of the huge expanse, marveling once more at the sheer size of it all. He had been coming here nearly a whole month and was still finding glades and trees he'd not seen before. Occasionally he stopped to spend time with the park vagrants, beggars mostly, some a good deal rougher but welcoming him all the same. Connor was not naive enough that he didn't realise that it was the food coupons and not necessarily his message that allowed him access to these unfortunates, but men were more apt to hearing the Truth when their bellies were full, he knew.

He had moved quite deep into the park this night, almost so that the constant hum of the city was inaudible. He stood wondering if he might turn back and seek out his own shelter within the church, when he heard a rush of running feet coming towards him. The person ran lightly, barely disturbing the bushes and Connor could hear heaving breathing, gasping as the runner burst through the trees and very nearly collided with him. It was a young woman, tiny of build, short hair, big blue eyes, white skin. She had on a short skirt and blouse in a style like that of a waitress, in fact she did have a pencil and small pad of paper in her skirt pocket. She was flushed and looked like she'd run a mile or more. He reached out and caught her upper arms, steadying her.

"Whoa there!" he said, "Whatever are you doing running around in the middle of the night? Are you in trouble, is someone chasing you?

She stared at him comically for a second and he wondered if she might be on drugs or some such, unaware of her predicament. But no, her eyes were clear, her speech not slurred.

"Well, you might say it like that" she replied, half smiling, suddenly concious of this man's arms on hers. Quickly he released her.

"I think you need help, miss" he stated slowly, as if to a child. She shook her head no, then her attention wavered as she stood listening and looking around her. She made as if to scurry off again.

"Please miss" he stammered, "It's not safe here, come back with me to my church"

She looked at him solemly for a moment.

"No, it's not safe" she replied earnestly, "But I am in no danger tonight"

The young woman darted away from him then, vanishing quickly into the dappled darkness of the trees.

"Miss, miss! Come back, please!" he cried out. But she was gone. He was torn now, unable to decide a course of action. He sighed loudly. He couldn't in good consience leave this girl to her fate, no matter how little she could see her own danger. Carefully he started picking through the dense undergrowth, heading in the direction she had taken.

After some few minutes he began to see a parting of the trees ahead, in which the full moon shone straight down into. Soon enough he spotted his elusive quarry on the far side of the clearing, and he also saw straight away that she was no longer alone. In front of her stood a tall dark form ( a man, he guessed ). Quickly Connor slid in behind the roots of an ancient oak, thinking furiously about what to do next. He carried no weapons, not even a mobile phone. He himself was no fighter, and the male figure, although quite a few feet away, was imposing. Peeking from his hiding place, he saw that the young woman had run to the man and they were embracing, kissing. With a shock, Connor realised what was likely to take place. Whilst still a virgin as befitted his status as a priest, he was not completely innocent of the nature of human relations. He peeked again, blushing furiously as he saw that the man had stripped the girl of every stitch, and she was making short work of his clothing as well. Connor averted his eyes from the sight, but he made no attempt to leave his hiding spot as he was desperately afraid they would hear him and catch him. He could well imagine the ensuing scandal of the "Peeping Priest".

The risked another (forbidden!) glance, and saw a sight that would stay etched in his mind for the rest of his life. His mouth dropped open as his eyes and mind fought to comprehend what he was seeing. The man had a tail! There was no other way to describe it, a real, moving, wagging tail. It was silvery gray in the moonlight with a black tip and it was fully two feet long, bushy like that of a wolf. And what's more, as the (man, his mind questioned) turned around, he saw a long ridge of fur or hair running like a crest down from between his shoulder blades to the base of the tail. He watched, both fasicinated and appalled as the (creature?) bent over the woman and bit right into the back of her neck, proceeding to couple with her in the fashion that a wolf or a dog might. She was in no way resisting him, encouraging rather.

Connor could look no more. His mind seethed with images, and whilst he could close his eyes, he could not do the same with his ears. As he sat there in the darkness, his became both terrified and, strangely, elated. Surely this creature was a demon, a beast from the depths of the firey pit. No one he knew of had seen or conversed with such a one as this. Some even doubted their existence, secretly whispering that the church had simply played along with local folk stories of long ago, turning the villains into God-cursed evildoers, as suited the times. Connor, however, was quite prepared to believe. Unknowingly, his own grandfather with his so called tall tales had prepared him for the sight just witnessed.

"Oh yes, my little lad, it was a horrible sight to behold..." He could hear his papa's words again. "Should'a seen it, all wings and pointy ears an' all"

"What did ya do, papa? Did ya kill im?

"My word I did, shot straight between them eyes, even glowing as they did..."

Connor felt his chest swell with a kind of mixture of pride and exilaration. Surely God had chosen for him to witness this thing. Now all he had to do was make the right choice with the information provided. Presently, after what seemed like an eternity, the commotion in the clearing reached an obvious climax. Then, the howling began. Connor heard what he thought was a low rumbling whine which grew slowly in intensity until an unmistakeable wolf howl rang through the trees. The wolfsong brought shivers to Connor's spine, and strangely, tears to his eyes. A glimpse back through the oak roots confirmed it, it was the demon who was howling, head up to the moon, longish dark hair tangled against his (it's) neck. The young woman seemed unharmed, even as she tried to join her voice with that of the males', but her imitation was just that, it lacked the basic tones and depth. Connor did not think she was a demon, no doubt just a spellbound consort.

The couple kissed again and gathered their clothing together, dressing unhurriedly. The demon took great care to conceal it's tail and back crest and when it finally stood up to it's full height, Connor doubted whether anyone could really spot the obvious differences. Holding hands and kissing again, they left the clearing behind and disappeared into the night. Unable to help himself, the priest followed.


	4. Caught Out

Chapter 4

Caught Out

Wolf trotted quietly through the trees, Virginia's little hand held safe in his own. The hunt, the chase and the capture of his precious mate had left him slightly dazed and wonderfully sated. Surely he was a blessed half wolf, for sure, he thought happily, to have such a willing and exiteable woman as his mate for life. He glanced sideways at her as she scurried along. She was flushed and sweaty still, moving unafraid through the moonlit night. He loved that she no longer had any fear of him, that she relied totally on him to deliver her safely from the dangers of the forest. She was tired though, he could see easily that she needed rest and sleep. She had after all worked most of the day and hadn't even been home yet. They would have to find more inventive ways of spending the moon time as the cub grew within her, taxing her energy as he did now.

Wolf was lost in his thoughts when the warning came hammering through his human awareness. It was his wolf blood, wolf instincts, watching his back, so to speak.

_"You are followed"_

Wolf stopped stock still, abruptly, his hand coming down swiftly to cover Virginia's mouth softly, lest she inadvertantly give away their position. Using all his predatory senses, he scanned the night around them. Snuffing quietly, various scents made their way to his nose; squirrel, rabbit, stray dog, owl, mouse, all typical woodland smells, his mind sorting and dismissing them one by one. Plenty of man and woman scent, but that was everywhere in this well populated city. He caught quite strongly the scent of a male on Virginia's clothes, someone had touched her upper arms recently. He stood there wondering whether to bring this up when his sharp ears caught a telltale sound, someone creeping away, trying not to make any noise. It was an unnatural rythmn, as Wolf knew that people who were conciously trying to be quiet usually inadvertently brought more attention to themselves by thinking more closely about where their feet were going.

Virginia looked up at Wolf as he stood there as if frozen. She could tell something had his attention but he did not look particularly alarmed so she relaxed against him, keeping silent as he had obviously bid her be. She marveled quietly at his wild skills, no scent nor sound made it's way to her. She studied his face, seeing that his long canine teeth were still extended and his eyes glittered a pale red. She felt a momentary concern that somebody would be foolish enough to confront them. She didn't really know if she could divert Wolf from killing or maiming if he truly thought his mate were threatened. Suddenly she felt his muscles tense and he turned swiftly back they way they had come, leaping away from her towards a small stand of trees. Wolf's quarry, a man, she thought, broke cover, but he was no match in speed. Quickly Virginia bolted after Wolf and the man and within seconds found them together. Wolf had the man by the throat with his hands grasping the collar of his shirt, lifting him clear off the ground and against the bole of a tree.

As she drew near she could hear Wolf growling low in his throat, a menacing sound even for her. She glanced at Wolf's capture, realising suddenly that it was the same young red haired man (a priest! she noticed) who had tried to intercept her earlier in the evening. Despite having obvious trouble breathing, he was glaring at Wolf with a certain air of rightousness. It was precisely the wrong response, she realised. He was foolish indeed if he thought to present himself as a real challenge. Wolf shook the man.

"Think to hunt the hunter?" he hissed.

The priest may have been defiant in attitude but he was beyond words, Virginia could see. Quickly she closed the distance between them, placing a calm hand on Wolf's back and shoulder. She had his attention immediately.

"It's okay, love, he's no threat. He tried to help me earlier, he means no harm..." she trailed off, hoping desperately that her words were getting through to him.

"He touched you"

"Yes, he thought I needed help, earlier, when I was running. We almost collided in the dark"

Wolf's attention went back and forth between her and his captive, deciding. Suddenly he released the man, who fell to the ground, where he wisely stayed, cowering. Wolf huffed.

"If you say so, princess" he smiled at her and she was relieved to see his human rationality winning through. She led him away quietly, glancing back at the young man, giving him a commanding look which said one thing, Run! He did so, stumbling away through the undergrowth. Wolf watched him go, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Virginia yawned hugely then, all the excitement and tension suddenly taking over her. Wolf looked at her, concerned, scooping her up in his arms as they made their way to the street side opposite their apartment. He let her down gently and watched as she carefully made her way across the road and entered the building. He waited until a light had gone on in the unit and she peeped out the window, waving to signal she was home safe. He turned his face to the moon again and disappeared into the dark, the episode with the strange man already forgotten.

Virginia meanwhile took a long hot shower and prepared for bed at last. She looked over her shoulder in the bathroom mirror, seeing the two small bite marks Wolf's teeth had left on the back of her neck. They weren't really deep and no blood seeped out, yet she couldn't help imagining how close those punctures were to her spine. Just the slightest pressure from Wolf and he could have broken her neck like swatting a fly. She wasn't afraid, but she was amazed at his self control. It was a small measure of her influence over him and it made her realise that in her own way she was just as powerful as her mate, and he knew it well. He would run until dawn, she knew, so she crawled into their bed, sleepily worrying a little about their encounter with the priest. Surely the man would find some rational explanation for being accosted by a large growling man with long fangs and glowing eyes...she slept.


	5. Repercussions

Chapter Five

Repercussions

Connor sped through the park like he was being chased by one of the hounds of hell. A primal reaction to seeing those sharp teeth just inches from his face lent speed to his feet. He was exhausted and shaking when he finally reached familiar surroundings, the large open public spaces of the park, close to his church refuge. He slowed, catching his breath, constantly looking over his shoulder but seeing nothing but the usual beggars and cut-throats typical of NY at night. Well, there were far worse things haunting this city, this he knew for sure! he thought, a strange gurgling laugh escaping him. The park vagrants slunk away, no doubt thinking him mad. Coonor might have agreed with them on occasion, but he had SEEN. Now, all he had to do was say so.

He bolted across the street, using his keys to unlock the giant cathedral doors, pushing his way into sanctuary, shoving and relocking them against the night and it's hunters. He scurried down the main aisle towards the priests' quarters.

Virginia woke slightly at dawn, feeling the sudden weight on the bed and strong arms enclose her from behind. Her mate had returned. He smelt like a mixture of grass, leaves and pond water. He nuzzled her neck, licking quietly at the bite wounds he had given her, healing them in wolf fashion. Soon, he slipped into a deep sleep.

Some few hours later Virginia awoke, gently disengaging herself from Wolf's arms. He would sleep like the dead for a few hours more, she knew, so she made herself a late breakfast and got some meat out for Wolf when he roused. She sat listening to the morning news, somewhat relieved that no one had come forward with wild tales of beasts running around Central Park at night. She didn't really believe that such a thing would get any air time anyway, one had only to look at some of the daily tabloids to read more outlandish stories than the truth that was snoring in her bed right now.

After a nice hot bath, Virginia curled up on the sofa, idly browsing through Wolf's latest book collection. He was "into" wolves this week, or "fullbloods" as he called them. He had played a video for her earlier in the week in which conservationists had been re-releasing wolves into the wild, tracking and studying them. He seemed spellbound when the researchers had recorded wolfsong, exclaiming excitedly that these wolves spoke the same language as that of the wolves in the other 9 Kingdoms, one he could understand. He had tried to translate some of the song into human words for her, but many of the wolfish concepts and perceptions went quite beyond any human language.

She picked up a book that was sitting on top of the pile, sighing as she saw how much he had dog-eared it. It was about werewolves, sort of a mini encyclopaedia detailing the legends and supposed sightings of such creatures. She wondered if he thought himself to be a werewolf. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the large hand creep over the back of the sofa to grab hold of her arm. She managed to stifle a scream, at the same time swatting her "attacker" with the book. Wolf was playing his second favourite game of Stalk-and-make-Virginia-yelp. He kissed her fiercely before bounding off to the kitchen in search of his beloved lamb dinner.

"Dream girl, can we go to Europe this afternoon?" he called from the dining table.

Trying not to laugh, Virginia once more got out the atlas and attempted to convey the concept of scale and distance, not to mention the fact they had to work tomorrow and one of them had no passport. He looked disappointed.

"Why do you want to go there anyway?" she asked.

"Oh, I wanted to see if I could find any were-wolfs" he replied thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure they exist, Wolf"

"Maybe not, but they must have once, or else where would the stories have come from?"

She had to admit, he had a point. Virginia had seen so many strange things in the past few months she was prepared to accept things that ordinarily she wouldn't have given any creedence to.

Later, to cheer him a bit, Virginia dug through her fathers old vinyl record collection and played the old classic "Werewolves of London". Cheer him it did. Wolf rolled on floor laughing till tears ran down his face, mimicking the "aarrooo" over and over till the record needle nearly wore out. She also played an old tape from the eighties with Duran Duran singing "Hungry Like The Wolf". This put him in an entirely different mood. But it had started raining outside, so Wolf settled for a chase-the-maiden-around-the-apartment game, cornering her finally in the broom closet and loving her hungrily and tenderly.

Afterwards he went back out to the park, spending the last few hours of the full moon gambolling about like the lovestruck creature he was. A while later he began to feel the influence of the moon start to leave him, his wolf side lapsing back and his happy-go-lucky human personality returning. He had the usual hazy memories of the moon time but felt confident that he hadn't hurt anyone, and another lunar cycle had passed him safely by.

Connor stood in the very same clearing that he had witnessed the demon in only 24 hours earlier. It was full daylight now as he prayed and thought about the things that had happened to him. He had been believed, that was the most important realisation. Of course some had had their doubts about his account, bursting into their small monk like cells in the early hours of yesterday morning. But he had the light of fanatisism in his eyes and he spoke with the conviction of someone who has seen the truth. Not only that, but they postively _wanted_ to believe what he told them, he could see it in their faces. Imagine, a real demon to fight, a flesh and blood creature!

He stooped now, retrieving an object from the ground, something he had seen that night but had not stopped to study. It was indeed a typical waitresses notebook, lined and printed, ready for taking whatever orders. At the bottom of the front page, a small line of printed information. Thankyou for Dining at THE GRILL ON THE PARK, New York City.

Connor returned to his brethren, and together they made their plans.


	6. I, Spy

Chapter 6

I, Spy

Connor had disguised himself in the everyday street clothes that helped him blend in with the lunchtime crowds. He sat on the ground in the park directly across from the Grill. With him were two other brothers, similarly dressed, Nathan, an older, serious man and Hans, a newcomer like Connor and about his age. Connor squirmed restlessly in the unfamiliar attire. The jeans felt rough on his skin and the sweat on his back stuck the t-shirt into uncomfortable creases. He loathed having to dress in this manner, he felt almost naked. Hans looked slightly bored, having sat out in the sun for the better part of the day, whilst Nathan might well have been a stone for all the indications he gave away thought Connor wryly. Well, he'd have their attention soon enough, he reasoned. Suddenly Connor tensed and sat up straight, pushing back his sunglasses as he spotted his quarry. Surreptiously he pointed them out as they walked hand in hand down the street towards the diner. Connor breathed a sigh of relief. They were exactly the same as when he had seen them a few nights ago. He was unaware of how much this new sighting meant to him. At least he hadn't imagined the whole episode. The priests watched as the couple went in the side entrance and within minutes they could easily be seen taking up their waiting duties.

Connor had brought a small pair of binoculars and he focussed them on his main source of interest, the male demon. As before, there were no outward clues as to the creatures' true nature, but he observed that the demon wore a long old fashioned type of frock coat which hid his rear regions quite effectively. He saw that the creature was smiling easily at his customers and workmates, yet no one seemed alarmed, so Connor had to assume that the huge teeth he had seen were somehow concealed.

The demons' customers practically fawned over him, he could see. They consisted mostly of young woman with not a few elderly ladies amongst them. A few young men as well. Connor saw that many seemed entranced, seduced almost by the (Connor had to admit it) beauty of the man. He was tall, well built and had a confident, charming manner. He wondered if the demon ever took advantage of his natural attractiveness, but he observed that even though he laughed and flirted and joked with his clients, his eyes were ever on his companion and he touched her many times when he thought them unobserved.

Whilst his brother companions took photographs and scribbled in their notepads, Connor began to feel as rising desire to get closer to the thing, but he didn't dare move an inch closer. The demon had discovered him easily although he had kept a prudent distance that night. Connor shivered as he remembered the sniffing of the creature and the absolute horror when he had found himself discovered. He did not wish to find out if the demon could smell him out again. Well, not at least he was safely under lock and key. But that was another part of the brothers' plans and things were being swiftly prepared even as he sat surveilling. This parish was a wealthy one with many handy connections that were being put to good use, lay people and the like being sworn to the uttmost secrecy. Connor found it strangely thrilling to be a part of this conspiracy, knowing that he had been the one charged by God with the knowledge and the will to attempt such a thing.

After their shift had finished the couple stayed back a while to help clean up, before leaving again through the side entrance. The priests quickly packed up their things and followed at a distance, shielded in part by the ever present large crowds going home for the evening. Connor watched as the couple drew near to a small shopping mall, the woman leaving the man outside on the street whilst she went into a butchery. Judging by the greetings and smiles from the shopkeeper, Connor surmised that they were valued customers, and regulars. She came out presently with a large paper wrapped package, declining the offered help from the demon to carry it for her. Together they continued up the street and after a few turns entered a small nondescript building which faced the park.

How odd that two wait staff could afford the rent on such a place, Connor thought.

Connor sent Hans in to follow them and discover their door by pretending to be lost. When he returned, Connor led his brethren, excited and chattering away now, back up the sidewalk to their church, a plan already forming in his mind.


	7. They Came in the Night

Chapter 7

They Came in the Night

A further fortnight had passed since the full moon, and Wolf and Virginia had once again settled into their typical routine of working, eating, making love and (at least for Wolf's part) eating again. They were in love, it was summer and they needed nothing else. They even had Mrs Murray to clean up afterwards, though Virginia found it slightly suspicious that the old lady now refused to clean the oven. Wolf had professed complete ignorance, of course.

They were on their way home this evening when Virginia remembered that they needed more meat in the fridge. It was a good thing Wolf recieved such generous tips, she thought. His weekly meat intake sometimes required two or three fridge loads, and he couldn't be trusted to carry the stuff home either. They were Martin the butchers most valued customers, she was sure of it. Bidding him wait outside, Virginia entered the small butchery, expecting to see the energetic little man jump up from his seat to serve her his best produce. Not that "best produce" meant anything special to a hungry Wolf. He would exist just as happily chewing on great limps of gristle and fat if she let him. Martin wasn't there at all, instead a new man she had seen only yesterday looked up expectantly.

"How can I help you, miss?" he intoned

"Oh, I was expecting Martin to be here. Is he ill?" Virginia enquired politely.

"Not at all, just having a well deserved day off" he replied. "But, he did ask me to look out for you specifically, miss Lewis, as he has put aside a nice lamb roast"

"Oh, that's so sweet of him" said Virginia, although secretly she was getting mightily sick of lamb. But she knew it was Wolf's best ever favourite, so she acquiesed, accepting the large wrapped package and paying the man. She got something of a shock as she was leaving though. She pulled back the door and caught sight of the man looking at her in the glass reflection. He looked, almost...disgusted. Shivering slightly she let the door fall closed as she left the store. Ever attentive to her moods and body language, Wolf immediately sensed her discomfort.

"What has happened, princess? You are troubled by something" he queried, one brow raised.

"Oh, just nothing, only a strange look by someone. I'm sure I just imagined it"

"Ah ha. So what have you got for dinner?" although his nose told him precisely what was in the package.

"Lamb, lovely lamb" she sighed.

Later at home she unwrapped the bundle, seeing that it was indeed a good quality leg. She shoved Wolf out of the way to stop him from drooling on it whilst she lit the oven. The sight of his delectable mate leaning seductively over the oven whilst holding a chunk of raw meat was almost too much for Wolf to bear, so he bounded off to the lounge room lest he get in further trouble. Neither of them noticed the tiny pin pricks that covered every square inch of the meat.

Wolf pushed himself back from the table, patting his bulging stomach fondly, tempted to gnaw on the bare bone but deciding to leave it as a possible midnight snack. Virginia had cooked it rare, taking the well done pieces from the outer for herself and leaving him the dripping red remainder. She had made a salad as well, but it held no Wolf interest, except for the bacon bits. Virginia moved to start cleaning and stacking dishes, but he drew her away into his arms and thus onto the sofa, intending to take advantage of the mood she had unwittingly (or not, he guessed) put him in earlier in the kitchen.

They lay close, Wolf lying on top of her, content just to gaze at her for a while. Gradually he became aware of a strange sensation, of floating almost. It reminded him vaguely of the few times he'd tried Troll Dust. Virginia was talking to him, but her eyes had gone all unfocussed and he was struggling to hear her. He didn't like this feeling, no sirree! He found himself on the floor, wondering how he had gotten there yet unable to figure out what to do about it. His mouth felt numbed, his tongue thick and not responding to his voice. The room spun.

Virginia was in about the same state, for athough she had eaten less, her small framed body coursed with the drugs from the tainted meat. She tried to think what to do. Get help. Where from? She slipped off the sofa and crawled over the prone body of Wolf who was twitching and growling as if in a dream. In her confused state she headed towards the bedroom and away from the phone on the wall.

Wolf was in something of a dream state, but it was nightmares his brain plunged into. He had violent flashbacks, things his memory had stored safely away were restored suddenly. He was a child again, smelling the smoke of his parents bonfires, hearing the cheers of the crowd, his own screams. Running, running through the night, in terror, the pusuit gaining on him, he was too young to go through this, somebody help me! Wolf convulsed on the floor, the movement jerking him awake enough to sniff out Virginia and stumble towards their room. He collapsed weakly on the bed where he mercifully passed right out.

They came in the night, to spring their trap. Half a dozen men dressed in black but none with the tell tale white dog collar to give their identities away. Quietly they snuck through the darkened hallways to the doorway. Listening carefully, they gained entry, spreading out to find their quarry. Connor was beyond fear, and beyond exilaration. He had never done anything remotely so dangerous as this night raid. It didn't take long to find the demon and a quick investigation determined that it was completely incapacitated. The woman was also found, but they weren't interested in her just now. After cursory inspection to see if she still breathed, they rolled her into a safe position and left her against the bedroom wall.

They focussed now on securing the demon. They had brought with them various devices. Using strong handcuff like binders they approached cautiously. One of the brothers, Clement, reached out to grasp the wrists but he made nearly a fatal error in bringing his own arm so close to the demons' mouth. It lunged suddenly and Connor saw the huge teeth bared as they sunk in Clement's forearm. Instantly the five other men jumped full weight on the struggling creature as Clement desperately tried to rip the teeth free. It seemed a last ditch effort on the monsters' part though, as within a few seconds the stuggling stopped and it once more settled into a drug induced sleep. Clement sunk to the floor, clutching his bleeding arm, gasping in shock and pain. Soon the others had the demon securely trussed and they wrapped the it up in the bedsheets, carrying the dead weight out the front door and out to the street. They crossed to a waiting black van and bundled their catch in the back. There were still a few folk about at that time of night, but this was New York, and no one saw anything.

They inspected their captive to ensure he was not in a life threatening position. They did not want him to die after all the trouble they had gone to. The van door slid shut and they sped off into the night.


	8. Awakenings Part One

Chapter 8

Awakenings - Part One

Virginia lay listening. It was an annoying sound, a constant electronic beeping, close to her ear. Beep beep, beep beep. Gradually, other noises became clearer. Voices whispering, clothes rustling, clatter of objects on metal surfaces, tinny voice over an intercom system; "Dr Rose to Ward 7" Dr Rose? she wondered with alarm. She opened her eyes finally and stared at the ceiling. This wasn't her ceiling and this was not her bedroom either.

She sat bolt upright suddenly in a flat panic. Instantly she was surrounded by nurses, their gentle hands restraining her as she flailed on the narrow hospital bed.

"There there sweetheart. Settle now, you're safe now. You're in hospital. We're taking good care of you" the words droned softly over the now rapid beep beep beeping of the heart monitor.

Virginia allowed them to lay her back down, her mind racing backwards, desperately trying to remember how the hell she had ended up here.

"Wha, what happened?" she stammered, having discovered a strange blank spot in her mind. One of the nurses sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Virginia's hands.

"Your housekeeper found you yesterday morning" she said slowly. "She couldn't get you to wake up, so she called an ambulance for you. You've been here nearly 24 hours. We were getting worried that you would never come round"

"Come round, from what?" Virginia asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"You've been drugged darling. A nasty thing to do to a young girl. We found traces of it in your stomach and bloodstream. You were lucky not to have ingested more. You could have easily stopped breathing at any time"

Virginia's mind reeled. Drugged? How, when, WHY? Then all at once it hit her.

"WOLF!" she screamed hoarsely. "Wolf, wolf, wolf!"

The nurse cradled her as the tears came finally, the horrible realisation.

"Is "Wolf" the man who did this to you, darling?" the nurse asked quietly.

"No no no, not him, never him, he wouldn't. He loves me" Virginia sobbed. The nurse nodded, although she had heard this kind of denial before. They never suspected, usually.

"No, he was with me! Where is he? Is he alright? Tell me!" she demanded. The kindhearted nurse shook her head, puzzled.

"There was no one else in your apartment, Virginia. The paramedics told me so themselves. They checked all the rooms."

Virginia looked into the nurses' face. There was no deception there she could see. But there must be a mistake. Surely. She had to find out, now. Without another thought she began ripping off the various devices attached to her, leads and tubes flying everywhere as she struggled to get free. The nurse looked appalled, trying to shout at her to stop.

"Honey, wait! Let the doctor's see you first. It might not be safe for you to leave yet!"

"You can't keep me here against my will! I know that much!" Virginia shouted back, with more anger than she had intended. She patted the nurse's arm to take some of the sting out of her words.

"I have to leave, please understand. He was with me, he ate what I ate, only three times as much! He must be in trouble somewhere! I can't not do anything." Virginia knew she was rambling, but she didn't care. As long as she could walk she would act. She stumbled across the room to her pile of clothes, stripping off the hospital gown, dressing with difficulty.

The nurse stood looking at her fumbling patient. Three times as much! the girl had said. Surely a lethal dose even for the strongest and fittest man. She couldn't say so, it wasn't in her to crush the girl like that. Better she find out herself. She sighed, resigned.

"At least let me order you a cab, then. You're quite a few miles from where they found you"

"Thank you. I am sorry to have reacted badly. I'm grateful for all your care" Virginia answered softly, calm now, focussed.

Together they walked out to the front doors of the large hospital where the nurse hailed a cab for Virginia. Settling the young woman in the back she gave the driver her patients address. Just before the cab pulled away, she leant in the open rear window.

"Good luck darling. And by the way, your pregnacy is still healthy. We check all unconcious female patients." The young woman sat stunned as the cab drove off. The nurse smiled sadly. Yes, the baby appeared healthy and alive on the ultrasound, fine except for one minor detail, an unusual birth defect that had had the radiographers buzzing with gossip. The infant had a tail.


	9. Awakenings Part Two

Chapter 9

Awakenings - Part Two

Meanwhile, far to the north of the city, Wolf awakened in no less unusual circumstances. His lupine senses became aware some time before his befuddled human mind caught up with them. He had exceptionally acute hearing and he lay still, absorbing the sounds around him, building a mental picture of his surroundings. It was very quiet. Too quiet. He had grown used to the ever present hum of the city during the weeks he had been living there. Now there was a profound silence. Strangely he began to hear sounds of the wild forest; leaves rustling through trees, birds far overhead, claws of a squirrel as it ran boldly up a branch. The sensations were muted though he realised, some distance away.

He snuffed a little, quietly. Immediately a dusty smell, almost mouldy, came to him. It reminded him vaguely of the library in the city where he had spent so many hours. Old books, an old building surely with many disused rooms recently opened. Lots of man scent, some of it very new, but none that he recognized immediately as friend or foe. He tensed as a faint Virginia-scent came to him, but was clearly old, at least a few days so. He opened his eyes to pale slits, seeing a pile of his clothing laying on the floor next to him. His mate's scent came from there.

He closed his eyes again, stretching out with all his other senses. His head hurt, so did his wrists and ankles. He flexed them, testing. Bruised but not broken. He had a vague memory of fighting to get his hands free from some metal contraptions. He poked his tongue out, tasting the air. Straight away he tasted human blood, dried on his lower lip. He licked at it. Not Virginia's. A male, a stranger. He opened his eyes again, finding his vision slightly blurred and somewhat tilted. Of course, he was lying on the floor. He felt air currents move over his body but they were not wind induced, rather the faint eddies found in large rooms. Inside somewhere then.

His vision gradually became clearer over the next hour or so, his mind more his own. He found himself trying to remember recent events but failing. Strange memories had surfaced and his mind was trying to catagorise them. He parents burning? No, that had happened 20 years ago he told himself firmly. Get a grip, Wolf! he scolded his mind. He had bitten into someone recently. Who? and why? His wolf-self chuckled. That'll teach them!

He began to look more closely at his surroundings. Bars, he could see bars clearly now. Suppressing a momentary panic, he realised he was in a cage. A cage! Not again, please, he begged himself, fervently wishing they weren't really there. There was no denying it though. It was a large cage, but a prison nonetheless. His wolf -self cowered, growling. He sat up, noticing that he was quite naked. His clothing lay just outside the bars, out of reach. He could smell water and saw a plastic pitcher of water on a small table inside his cell (no, don't think of it as a cell!). He craved the water, creeping across the floor to grab the jug, gulping the fluid down. There was a smallish chair to go with the table and another small container with a lid that he supposed might be the privy.

The cage was indeed in a large room with a high ceiling and unusual coloured glass windows. The floor was tile and his prison was the only large object he could see. His cage ran about 12 feet or so each side. There was no door that he could see, but he noticed that a large set of chains was attached to the top of it which were connected to a pulley system on the far wall. He sat down again, trying to fight off the natural despair that came to any wild creature so imprisoned. He had no clues as to how he had gotten here, and worse still, he had No Virginia.

His ears suddenly caught the sound of footsteps approaching, and male voices. They were coming from outside, coming this way. Quickly he curled up again on the floor, feigning sleep as the far door opened and several men entered. He lay as still as death, listening.


	10. The Shards

Chapter 10

The Shards

Virginia burst through the apartment door, staring wide eyed into the room. All the way back in the back of the cab she had entertained various explanations for what had happened. She had almost convinced herself that it was all a bad dream. But her darling Wolf had always comforted her when she had nightmares, and now he was nowhere to be found. She ran through the rooms one by one, searching for some sign or clue.

Everything seemed to be in it's proper place, except in their bedroom. It was clear to her that a struggle of some kind had taken place. Their room and bed often looked like a tidal wave had been through it, due to their very active love life, but now the bedside lamp was overturned and broken, the bottom sheet was ripped, and the top sheet was missing altogether. There were several dark stains on the carpet that might have been blood, but she wasn't sure.

Virginia felt her knees go weak and she buckled to the floor, head in her hands as she fought the growing wave of despair and fear that grew in her heart and mind. Wolf was gone, likely taken by force. Maybe he had been hurt, or worse. Obviously he was still captured or he would have returned to her. She felt the beginnings of a headache as the possibilites reeled in her mind. She desperately wished she could remember something, anything that might give her a clue as to who had done this thing.

Weakly she rose from the floor and entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge she saw it was still well stocked with meat. Another sign that he had been gone at least since the previous night. The sight of the food, and especially the little packets of bacon on the shelf brought sudden tears to her eyes. She cried at the kitchen table until she felt she had shed a years worth. Finally, she calmed slightly enough to force herslf to eat something. No point in denying Cub what he needed, he needed her to protect his vulnerable little self.

Eventually she stretched out on the couch, willing herself back in time, prompting her memory to reveal those lost hours. Nothing. She almost screamed in the frustration. She went silently through her options. Call the Police, report him missing. How to give a description, though? He wasn't even a legal citizen, despite his much loved library card. Go back through the mirror to the Fourth Kingdom? No, Tony and Wendell only opened the connection for a bare hour every fortnight and the next time was more than a week away. The trail would be too cold then. She fervently wished the connection could stay open indefinately, but it had proved too risky. The spot seemed to attract all manner of folk to it, especially those with sensitive abilities and those on the verge of madness.

She got up and wandered absently over to the largish wall mirror hanging in the lounge. Her mother had bought the thing years ago, in happier times. She stared into it halfheartedly wishing it would transform itself into a magical thing, to show her what she needed to know.

Though Virginia was unaware of it, the mirror stared right back at her. This mirror had been watching the girl for many years, from small confused child, to gawky teenager, to reserved young woman. As was the way of all mirrors, it not only reflected, but absorbed everything. It knew this girl very well, enough to form a bond which every now and then made concious though possible. The mirror liked these times of self-awareness. It observed the girl now, seeing the waves of despair ebbing off her, almost as if hearing her thoughts. Show me, show me, the girl prayed, without hope. So, even though it knew it would be it's last act, it did just that.

Virginia stared at her reflection. She looked a mess, eyes red and puffy, nose running, hair stuck up at all angles. Her vision blurred with new tears and just as she was about to turn away she saw a strange image in the very far corner of the mirror. It became dark and she could just make out shadowy figures carrying a large object, struggling under the weight of it. They came towards her and passed out of the view of the mirror, but just as the last figure disappeared, it turned it's head slightly and she got a good look at his face.

Shock coursed through her as she recognized the man. It was the red haired priest from the park! She was sure of it. She would spot that bright red hair and pale skin anywhere. The mirrors' view had faded completely. Stunned, she stood for many more minutes, going over everything what she had seen, when she heard an unusual sound and jumped backwards as the mirror began to bulge and strange silvery tears ran down it's surface. It was weeping, still, when with an almost appologetic sigh, it shattered into a thousand tiny shards which fell tinkling to the floor. Virginia knelt down, heedless of the sharp cuts, to gather the remains of the mirror reverentially into her hands. She had no idea of what had just happened, but now, with a missing piece of information, other memories surfaced randomly. Virginia recalled men bending over her as she lay on the floor, then turning their backs and binding Wolf, carrying him stealthly out of the bedroom. She half smiled as she remembered Wolf turning on the men as they struggled to subdue him. She felt oddly gratified that he hadn't gone easily. But gone he still was and she had a clue now as to where to start looking.

Virginia placed the mirror shard in a small bowl and showered quickly, changing into fresh clothes. She bolted out the door, ignoring the inevitable cluster of Murrays gathered on the landing. She blinked as she headed across the street in the midday sunlight, towards the only church that shared a boundary with the Park. After a few minutes of hard walking she approached the imposing building, standing on the lower steps and wondering how to go about getting the information she wanted. He might not even belong to this parish, but it seemed as good a place as any to start looking.

Fate dealt her a kind card then, for as she stood thinking a large car drew up to the streetside and her target priest stepped out. He didn't see her as he leapt the stairs two at a time towards the church doors. He was carrying a large satchel and a black briefcase. Biting down on her rising anger, Virginia followed him.

She saw he was halfway down the main aisle, talking in hushed tones to another priest with a heavily bandaged arm. She waited impatiently in the shadows, wishing she could hear what they were saying, but even the most innocent of conversations in a church take place in whispers. Presently the other priest left and she saw her red haired Man of God make the sign of the cross in the direction of the giant crucifix above the nave. Steeling herself, she approached him quickly, tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

He turned with a rather bland expression on his face, no doubt his "working" face, she thought, but within seconds his face contorted in shock as he obviously remembered her. His eyes darted from side to side as he determined she was alone and a curtain came down over his features as he regathered himself.

"My child. It is surely a blessing that has led you to our house this day" he said with effort.

Virginia decided to dispense with pleasantries.

"You remember me, don't you, Father? You came creeping into my home the night before last. Did you think I wasn't aware? I saw you and what you did!" she shot back at him, voice rising louder.

"Where is he?" she almost shouted as he tried to speak. "Where? What have you done?"

"Child, please listen" he was almost begging her. "You are enslaved, under a spell of Satan. Surely you must know that your consort is a demon, a spawn of filth from Hell. He has contaminated you, a child of God, but you can be healed! We can help you, cleanse you of his foul touch!"

Virginia was staggered by his response, and horrified. Surely they couldn't think he was a demon, but then what else would they think? And when had this church ever shown compassion or mercy for those it deemed evil? She was numb with fear for him.

"What will you do to him?" she asked dully

"We will question this creature. Determine it's motives. Decide if it has a salvageable soul" he replied. He looked exalted at the thought, she realised. They were looking forward to breaking Wolf. She shuddered. The young priest, mistaking her reaction, moved closer as if to comfort her. Virginia felt an uncontrollable anger come rising out of her. She lunged at the priest, grabbing his clerics' lapels and shaking him in much they same way that Wolf had a few weeks earlier.

"You fools!" she shouted. "You have no idea what it is you've done! You know nothing about him, nothing! How could you do this!" she screamed in his face and she had the satisfaction of seeing him flinch under her barrage. But she felt strong arms grabbing her from behind, pulling her away, down the aisle. A security guard, of all things!. She was helpless as she was dragged away and as wild as a she-wolf protecting her mate.

"You hurt him, I will slaughter you!" she raved at the cowering priest. Then she was out the doors and they were locked against her, the guard threatening her with gruff words that she didn't hear. She kicked and beat at the doors futilely, drawing stares from the passers-by. Finally, she stumbled down the steps and collapsed heavily, exhausted.


	11. Whispered Classifications

Chapter 11

Whispered Classifications

The group of men approached somewhat warily, Wolf could tell. Their footsteps were furtive, shuffling. They came within several feet of his cage and stood behind him. Wolf was unable to control his instinctive reaction to raise his hackles, but he continued to make no further moves as he lay still on the tile floor.

They whispered amongst themselves but it was clearly audible to Wolf's sensitive ears. He absorbed their words silently, for now.

"Hans, what do you think?" whispered one.

"See for yourself, Brother Peter. It sleeps still. The drug was strong but it must have ingested more than we planned" the one called Hans replied. Wolf smiled inwardly. Evidently they were unaware of the legendary metabolism (and therefore, appetite) of a half-wolf.

Wolf didn't know it, but that very metabolism had likely saved his life, cleansing his body of the toxins far faster than an ordinary man.

"Still, we must be wary. We don't know what other devil spawned tricks it has. When it wakes, we must be on our guard" Hans continued, as though reciting a lesson to the ignorant.

"There's no need to warn us further" another voice hissed. "Poor Clement has the scars to show for that oversight" Wolf could hear the smile in this man's words as he spoke. No doubt it was this Clement whose blood was still dried on Wolf's lower lip. He licked the blood, remembering the scent and taste of that one in particular.

"I still feel we are pre-judging this creature. We need to study it from a scientific perspective, collect the facts first" piped yet another, much younger man.

"Judging is what we do, young Frederick!" scolded Brother Peter. "We have God's mandate, we need no scientists to study this thing. Imagine if word got out to the wider community. The damn thing would no doubt end up on Oprah"

The other priests laughed at the thought.

"No, we shall keep it hidden here, and safe from the world, until we have asked our questions and it's answers have satisfied us."

"What about outside involvement, from our own brethren in Europe and such?" asked Frederick, not put off.

"Not yet, not yet. We need to be sure of what we have first. I've no wish to appear a fool in front of Our Grace, without all the information. Besides, they'd just whip it off to some faraway hidey hole and none of us would ever get a look at it again. We've gone to considerable risk in capturing this creature. I'll not give it up just yet!" said Peter.

"Besides, young Connor should be back from the city any moment now. He has your scientific results no doubt. We have been blessed to have such valuable contacts who had the equipment we needed and the respect to stay silent when we bid them." continued Brother Peter.

Wolf tried to sort the information he had gleaned from the men's conversation. Many of the words had no meaning. He did not understand the terms "demon", nor "God's mandate". He did know Oprah, though how she fit into his current predicament he had no clue whatsoever. Nonetheless, he correctly interpreted the tone of the conversation. They didn't like him, they were afraid of him, they thought he was a menace to society. These concepts he had had to deal with all his life in one way or another. Yet even in the 9 kingdoms where he had lived, he had never been punished for doing nothing, his jail time had been as a direct result of doing something bad (well, naughty anyway). Of course he was always the first to be accused of something, but he had no idea what he had done to these men. A chill ran down his spine as he wondered if perhaps he _had_ done something, unawares as he often was during moon-time. But no, surely he would have had some clue if he really had done damage, and these men, though confident in their outward manner, held doubts. He could hear it in their voices.

As he lay thinking, he became aware of yet another person approaching from outside the building. This person entered in a rush, striding briskly to join the others.

"Connor, how went your mission, son?" greeted the one called Brother Peter.

"Ah, you won't believe what I have here!" answered the newcomer, as a rustling of papers and plastic filled the room.

The priests stood and studied the results in silence. They had done their "scientific" work well. They had trundled their unconcious captive through various church sponsored medical facilities that night, cajoling, bribing and threatening sleepy technicians as required.

Blood samples taken from the unconcious creature had shown some unexplainable readings. Though none of the brothers were trained, they were able to interpret several important findings, the most impressive being a study of the creatures' DNA. The technician who had handed the results to Connor had expressed doubts over the sample, believing it contaminated. The brothers knew otherwise. The DNA was clearly not that of a human being, rather it seemed composed of a mixture of both human and another species. The technician had been unable to determine exactly which species, but had hinted that it was likely of canine origin, perhaps a dog. Indeed, thought the priests.

The blood also showed very high levels of the male hormone testosterone which was known to indicate a person prone to violence. The iron levels were very high and levels of various vitamins lower, indicating a diet high in meat and less of vegetation.

The hair sample plucked from Wolf's tail was unmistakely that of a wolf. The priests muttered exiteably to themselves at this revelation. It was not a birth abberation then, but a real tail from another species. As they stood examining the bits of paper, Connor revealed with a flourish his trump card, his great revelation. Out from the satchel came the x-rays and he held them up to the light from the stained glass windows. They group was silent, stunned.

Firstly, the base of the spine clearly showed the attachment of the tail. Where an ordinary man's spine ended in the coccix, or tailbone, the vertebrae of this creature continued, gradually tapering off to the tip. Amazing as this seemed to the priests, the skull x-ray really shocked them. Clearly visible in the creature's upper jaw were two fangs, each about an inche long and razor sharp. They were postioned above and slightly in front of the demon's normal canine or insisor teeth, out of view behind the gum but easily able to descend when it felt the need for them. The men couldn't work out the exact mechanism that allowed the teeth to bare, but that was no matter, since poor Clement had unwittingly provided just the evidence they needed to prove the unnaturalness of the creature.

The men digested the news, each lost in his own thoughts. Connor was ecstatic. No more doubts over his account now! Finally, the young priest Frederick asked the question that made Wolf's breath catch in his throat.

"So, Connor, did you see the girl yet?"

"Actually I did. I had found out from her neighbours that someone had called an ambulance for her. I was going to ring round the hospitals, but she found me unexpectedly, followed me into the church" Connor replied. Wolf listened so hard he started sweating.

"She found you? How?" said Brother Peter, immediately concerned.

"I, I don't quite know. Maybe she was aware a bit that night, more than we thought. She had seen me before, of course, in the park. Maybe she recognized me and went to the first church she knew of that was nearby. It was just bad luck that she saw me there"

"What did she do?"

"She demanded to know what we had done to the demon. I didn't tell her anything of course. Then she got violent with me and threatened me not to hurt him. She is clearly under this creatures' sway still. She acted like she loved the thing" Connor shuddered at the thought, remembering the images from the park.

"The guard threw her out, then, but perhaps one of us should go back and pick her up?"

Connor had stepped closer to the cage and Wolf could now smell Virginia strongly on him, freshly. This, coupled with the news that she had been sickened, in hospital and was now wandering the city alone without him brought sudden tears to Wolf's eyes and a small sob escaped him as he reflexively curled into a foetal position. The priests had heard him now, and he covered his head with his hands as they, and their questions, approached him.


	12. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 12

An Unexpected Meeting

Virginia was so lost in the stress of the day's events that it was sometime before she became aware of her surroundings. She sat still on the steps of the church, defeated and crushed, unable to even try to think a way out of her and Wolf's dilemma. Presently she noticed the brown boots, sturdy boots well worn in. They were toe to toe with her own, but on the step below. She realised suddenly that she was sitting directly under the hand rail, most probably blocking the access for some older person. She made as if to sidle out of the way, muttering a quiet apology, when the figure spoke.

"Wait. It seems you have been placed in my path today" said a soft voice. Virginia finally looked up, ready to appologize once more. The speaker was a woman, dressed in unusual homemade style clothing, practical vest and tunic, long skirt of brown leather. The woman had long black hair almost down to her waist and it was braided in sections with pieces of bone and feather sticking out. Her face was neither young nor aged, sun browned skin but still smooth. She had immediately kind eyes and a knowing smile. Virginia sensed correctly that she was of Native American descent, this woman, having that placid and wise demeanour often noted in those peoples.

"I, I'm very sorry" stammered Virginia, staring but unable to help herself.

"Don't be, little one" replied the woman. "Very few meetings happen by accident, despite the size of this place" she continued, waving her arm in the general direction of the passing crowd.

"You need help" the lady said directly. Not a question, but a fact.

"Both of you" she added thoughtfully, not really looking at the girl huddled on the steps.

Some seconds passed with the woman studying Virginia, unobtrusively. Virginia sat as if waiting for some sort of judgement, yet felt not intimidated nor affronted. She felt drawn to the woman and Virginia had recently learned to trust her instincts. Not that she had the energy to get up right now anyway. She hadn't felt so mentally and emotionally alone since she was a small girl abandoned by her mother. Presently the woman sat down on the steps next to Virginia.

"May I have your hand, dear?" she asked. Virginia complied, realising belatedly that she still had her hospital arm-band on. Perhaps this woman thought her an escapee from an institution? She knew if she went to the police with her story they would likely think just that. The lady looked intently at Virginia's palm, then unexpectedly placed both her's and Virginia's hand low on Virginia's abdomen. The woman sighed loudly and Virginia saw that her eyes were twinkling with good will and even humour.

"An unusual child you have here" said the woman. You have no idea, thought Virginia dryly. She snatched her hand away quickly to cover her face as more tears came, uncontrollable. The strange lady held her tight against herself until the awful moment had passed. She sighed again.

"Hmm, if you come with me now, we might just be able to help you and the little one" she whispered in Virginia's ear.

Virginia searched the woman's face, finding herself nodding in agreement before her mind had even had a chance to think about it properly. Maybe she really was still drug affected, but she had latched onto that magical word of "help".

"Good! That's that settled then" said the woman briskly, rising to her feet and pulling the girl up with her. Together they went down the steps to street level and taking Virginia's hand the lady led her up the sidewalk and away from the decieving church. She mumbled quietly under her breath as they negoiated the crowds.

"Hmm, so, a search maybe, maybe not. Depends on Shaman. She will know what to do. A long way to go"

"Honey, what is your name?" she asked

"I am Virginia, and you?"

"You can call me Evelyn. But in the community where I live, most people just call me Mother"

"And your man, the one whom your heart calls out for so strongly, what is his name?" Evelyn continued.

"He is Wolf" Virginia replied without hesitation.

"That's a strange name, for sure" Evelyn winked at her.

"Oh, it suits him well. It certainly does" said Virginia, smiling for the first time that whole long day.


	13. Answer Me This

Chapter 13

Answer Me This

The men had brought in some chairs and they sat now some feet from the bars of Wolf's cage. Several hours had passed and neither Wolf nor the men had spoken a word to each other. It was a stand off of sorts, so to speak and all parties knew it. Occasionally the priests went in and out of the building, relieving each other, stretching their legs, tending to the duties neccesary in the upkeep on such a large property. Though Wolf did not know it, he was in fact several hundred miles from New York city, in an old abandoned but recently refurbished monestary. Though large, it had been forgotten for many dozens of years until the church had rediscovered it, almost hidden as it was in the mountainous region upstate. His cage was located in the old abbey which had been stripped of pews, altars and the like. But it was still consecrated ground, which gave the priests an advantage in their own minds. They didn't realise that their captive was entirely unfamiliar with their religion. The funny dead man hanging from the wooden post as was depicted in the coloured glass windows had no significance for him whatsoever.

Wolf stared at the men, studying them just as intently as they were looking at him. They were different ages and some clearly deferred to others. They all wore the same clothing, all black cloth with strange white collars. Some wore unusual necklaces of beads, and others wore small copies of the dead man made of gold around their necks. They each had a copy of a book Wolf had seen before somewhere. Virginia had called it a Bible, or something like that, when he had asked her, having seen people swear on it when he had watched Law and Order on the television. He didn't know what it was about, but had devised that it was important to some people anyway. He cursed himself inwardly for thinking about Virginia again. Not that he didn't want to, but it was becoming a distraction and it made him upset. He did not want to show weakness in front of these strangers.

He yawned widely and got up from the floor, pacing back and forth. He occasionally put his hands to the bars, surreptiously testing them for spots of weakness. He hadn't found any, yet he began to feel as though he might be able to break or at least bend them when he came into his full strength at full moon time. His cell in the Snow White prison had been mostly of thick stone for that very reason. He counted the days in his head. Still a week away at least, though he wasn't entirely sure how long he had been asleep. He stared pointedly at the men again, seeing their reactions. Some visibly squirmed under his gaze. He was secretly gratified to see this, but then frightened men were the most unlikely to free him, he realised. Others, especially the younger ones, sat forward intently. They at least had a certain curiosity on their faces, albeit tempered with the attitude of one who already knows the truth of a situation and waits only to be proven correct. All in all he could see a whole range of human emotions arrayed before him, many of which he was entirely familiar. Hatred, fear, misunderstanding, confusion, he had dealt with them all. Being a half-wolf made you a target for these things all your life, he thought bitterly. He had thought himself free of those things. It had been part of the attraction of living in the 10th Kingdom, aside from waking up to his darling Virginia every morning. Damn! Stop it fool! He absently scratched at his temple, growling at himself.

He continued to pace for a while. His nakedness did not upset him in the way it would a human. He had never found anything shameful about his body, even when it misbehaved on occasion. Rather, he felt exposed, unable to hide his true nature as he had been conditioned to do from birth. He very well couldn't try and pretend his way out of it as he had done many times before. A tail? No, you must be mistaken! His stomach rumbled, loudly. Trust his appetite to make itself known. He wondered if they would feed him, and how he might react if they didn't. He had gone without food before, in the depths of winter when all hunters felt the pinch, but it didn't make him a happy wolfie, no sirree. Not happy indeed! The sun was going down outside. The day had passed and still nothing had been said. No accusations, no questions. He wondered what they were waiting for. Perhaps they were waiting for this "Lord" they kept muttering about to themselves.

He came to the bars in front of them finally, unable to bear the silence any longer. The more time that slipped away, the longer away from Virginia, he reasoned.

"Why am I here?" he said finally, struggling to remain calm and alert.

There was a sudden quiet commotion amongst the black clad men, clearing of throats, straightening of collars. One of the older men, stepped forward confidently, though Wolf could smell his fear-sweat easily.

"What is your name, demon?" the man said. Wolf identified this voice as belonging to the one called Peter.

"My parents called me Wolf" he replied. He gave them his use-name, the one he had taken as an orphaned child, partly as a curse laid upon himself, partly in defiance of those who would use the name as such. He had no intention of revealing his true name, his pack name. Not even sweet Virginia knew that one.

"Wolf" the man Peter repeated, uneasily.

"Why am I here?" Wolf asked again.

"We will ask the questions, demon. You will answer with lies, no doubt" Peter said with some force.

"I do not understand this word 'demon' that you call me" Wolf stated. Peter laughed, scoffing at him.

"Surely you must, creature from Hell! Or has your maker given you no mind of your own to think with?" the priest told him.

Wolf was taken aback, confused at the questions. Obviously, pleading ignorance wasn't going to work with these people. He sighed, leaning against the bars. One of the younger priests, sensing the captive's lack of comprehension, stepped forward.

"If I may, Brother?" he asked of Peter respectfully, gaining a nod of approval.

"Wolf, where were you born, and when?" he addressed him.

"In the 2nd Kingdom. I don't know exactly when. I am about 35 summers old this year" Wolf replied, gazing at the young man whose name was Frederick.

Frederick had never heard of the 2nd Kingdom, of course, so decided to leave it for the moment.

"And your parents? They are?" he trailed off.

"Dead. Good people. Just like me" Wolf answered, a bit sharper than planned.

"Just like you? Like you?" the priest repeated, gesturing to Wolf's tail and back crest, the most obvious features of his kind.

"Yes. Half-wolfs. Both of them"

"You call yourself, a, 'half-wolf'?" Frederick stammered.

"Yes. And I can tell from your faces that you have never seen one of us before, never even dreamed of such a thing" Wolf shot back sharply.

"There are more of you" said the priest, faintly.

"Of course"

"And where did the first 'half-wolf' come from?" interrupted yet another man, the one Wolf knew had orchestrated the whole capture. His stalker in the park that night. He wished now he's made a meal of the puny man. Connor repeated the question.

"Well, use your imaginations. Obviously a human and a wolf have loved one another. Half-wolf's are the offspring. There are whole communities of us now. Every so often another pair will breed and a new line is formed, introducing new blood into the families" Wolf spoke slowly, purposefully, explaining what everyone in the 9 Kingdoms knew (whether they approved it or not, of course). Wolf knew well the kind of imagery his descriptions had formed in the minds of these men. The results were quite predictable.

They recoiled as a group, stepping back unconciously, drawing together. Some looked vaguely sick, other's merely disgusted. Some had to sit down even. Wolf allowed a brief smile to his face. He knew he wasn't helping himself by taunting them this way, but he found their fear filled ignorance too tempting to ignore. He wondered if he should provide them with a more detailed description of human and wolf relations, but he was stopped by look on the face on Brother Peter. The man was positively gleeful in expression, not the slightest bit disturbed by Wolf's revelations. In fact he looked at his fellow men with disdain.

Wolf and Peter continued to stare at each other through the bars of the cage.


	14. Strange Pathways

Chapter 14.

Strange Pathways

Virginia dozed in the back of the dilapidated truck as it rambled down the highway, leaving the city behind her. She used her small backpack as a pillow now as she cast her mind back over an interesting day.

Evelyn, though certainly not a young woman, had hurried Virginia through a variety of shops as they made their way through several districts in New York. She gathered together a supply of dried herbs from a health food store, a new mortar and pestle (her old one had been broken recently she informed her), some pieces of crytal and odd stones from a new age shop, plus orders were placed for large amounts of sugar, flour and other basics. She came to town rarely, she explained, and so had a long list of items requested by other members of her community. Then she had glanced at her watch, yelping that they were very late, dragging Virginia to a particular corner where a young man was circling the block, waiting for them. Virginia managed to get them to stop at her apartment so she could gather a few necessities. She had no intention of being caught out again with only one set of clothes. She packed quickly and at the last moment scooped up Wolf's favourite red shirt from the floor where he had tossed it. She held it to her nose, fighting the tears fiercely. Be strong now, girl, she told herself. After squeezing into the old truck and nodding determinedly to Evelyn and their driver, Arne, they were leaving the crowds behind, heading northwest out of the city.

Now a few hours later the woman Evelyn looked back over her shoulder to see the young girl sleeping against the window. Poor thing looked worn down, she thought. Too much worry for an expectant mother. Not good at all, but she was confident that the girl would bounce back with a few days of peace and rest. Just a dangle of hope had lifted her already.

Evelyn was accounted wise amongst her people, her clan, and she had spent many years as a young woman learning the secret rituals and histories. She knew much and had seen more, but even she had been stumped for a while there when she had detected the infant's presence and realised it was not fully human. Evelyn probably couldn't have explained how she knew, but she did trust her instincts. The mother was fully human, she had no doubt of that, so who or what had fathered this child? Virginia also had a way of saying the name "Wolf" which hinted to the wise woman that maybe he was exactly that. She wondered how and where they had met. The girl had shown no indications of being particularly gifted in spirit work, which Evelyn knew to be necessary for such interspecies bonds to occur. She hoped the girl would tell when she was ready. Evelyn fought down a surge of excitement. Half human had not been heard of for many many generations. Only the old oral histories spoke of them, albeit in story form. Such folk were revered for their uniqueness and their special perspectives on life. They were blessed people indeed. Indeed, Evelyn would consider herself blessed should she ever get to meet one.

She thought about what might have happened to the couple, what had brought Virginia to her spiritual knees outside the church near the park today. She knew just what the "good brothers" would think of the girl's lover if they had happened upon him. She shuddered, hoping that it was not the case, but inwardly she suspected. She had seen the look Virginia had given the building as they had left. If that were the case, the poor soul could be anywhere by now. Still, they had the best tracker availible, if she could just be persuaded to come down from her remote mountain home.

Virginia was startled awake by the truck leaving the smooth highway and going onto a rough dirt track. It was fully dark, about 10pm by her watch. She yawned, stretching her stiff neck. She had no idea where she was, but was not alarmed in the slightest. As the old truck bounced along, Evelyn smiled at her from the front seat.

"Hola! Have you slept some, Virginia?" she called over the racket.

"Yes, thank you. I must have been more exhausted than I thought" she replied.

"Are you hungry dear? We have about another 2 hours to go, but we can stop if you need to"

"No, I'll be fine. Where exactly are we going, Evelyn?"

"To our community house in the mountains. We have a lodge there and all our clan live nearby to it, scattered through the valleys and hills. We're quite isolated, no phone, no power, but you'll love it! The most peaceful place on earth!" Evelyn was getting more and more excited talking about her home. Virginia couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. She couldn't have described her NY apartment with the same conviction.

Some time later the truck blessedly pulled up in front of a large long building in a clearing. Virginia clambered out, feeling slightly nauseous but just glad to stop bouncing. Evelyn ushered her up the steps and pushed on a large wooden door which gave way into a warm and spacious room. It was a long rectangle room with several unlit fireplaces and partitioned off areas. Virginia felt like she had stepped back in time as she surveyed the handmade furniture, floor coverings and mysterious artwork that trailed up the wooden walls. Given the late hour, there was nobody about. Evelyn showed her to a small alcove with a bed along the wall, bidding her to make herself at home. Drawing a curtain, Virginia changed into a loose t-shirt and leggings to sleep in, before crawling into the soft bed, asleep almost before she closed her eyes.

She awoke some hours later to the sound of children playing outside and adults whispering quietly. She lay still, thinking and trying to come to terms with the past few days. She was still sick with worry about Wolf, but not as panicked as she had been earlier. Virginia ached for him, to have his arms about her as he usually did when she woke, his kisses and caresses, his loving growl that he made only for her. She refused to believe that she would not have those things again. She got up quietly, wondering where the bathroom was. Evelyn saw her leave the alcove and pointed in the right direction, seeing her need.

When she got back, she found that breakfast had been laid out on the enormous longtable that dominated the room. Several other people were present now, all nodding quietly to her, welcoming. Virginia was glad that she hadn't bombarded with a million introductions and questions and supposed that Evelyn might have had something to do with that. She was extremely hungry and loaded her plate several times, the group looking on approvingly.

Afterwards, Evelyn motioned for her to join a small group of mostly older people as they sat before one of the hearths in a circle of comfortable chairs. She was introduced to the elders one by one; Don, Becca, Ivy, Lily and Rain. Somewhat shyly she gave her own name and was welcomed formally to their lodge, which they called "The Den".

"Virginia was placed in my path yesterday as I travelled the city. I have no doubts that she has been called here" stated Evelyn to the others, who nodded in agreement. They trusted her judgement in many things. Plus, the very air around the girl shimmered with power and portents. Evelyn turned expectantly now to Virginia.

"Young woman" she said almost formally, "Will you tell us your story that we may help you and yours?"

Virginia swallowed nervously. She had never told a soul in the 10th Kingdom about her adventures, not even in jest. Would they think her mad? Their faces were kind, open to her. Pushing aside her fears, she began to talk.


	15. The Battle Rages

Chapter 15.

The Battle Rages

Wolf sighed resignedly, hearing yet another set of priests approaching his cell. Another two days had passed, during which he had been subjected to endless hours of badgering by the silly men. At all hours of the day and night they came. Some came with different questions every time, others just asked the same over and over. They tried all different tactics, from false kindness and cajoling, to outright threats and insinuations. He tried to answer honestly, most of the time anyway, but that seemed to get him nowhere.

"Are you in league with the Devil?"

"I don't know anyone called Devil, so no"

"Oh, but you do! Say your master's name, tell us!"

"I answer only to myselfs"

"Your selfs? How many selfs do you have?"

"Well, two of course. My wolf-self and man-self. In case you hadn't noticed" said Wolf, sarcastic now.

"Would you give up your wolf-self, your evil ways?"

"Never. Why would I want that? I am not a perfect person by any means, but nor am I evil. I have met evil before and I know it well"

And so it went on night and day. Sometimes the men didn't speak to him, rather they stood around reading from their little books. He didn't really understand what they were reciting, only that it seemed dark and full of violence. Nor could he reason why anyone with so much coloured glass would want to pray for hail, but evidently Mary wasn't listening, for none came. He longed for the feel of sun on his face, to feel free air again. It was so dark and gloomy here.

At least some of the questions at least made sense to him.

"How much can you hear? Can you tell things about us by our scent, like a dog does?", this coming from the younger man Frederick.

"I can hear you snoring from the other side of this place. I can smell your fear-sweat and the fact you had eggs for breakfast"

"What makes your teeth come down? Can you do it at will?"

"Yes, I can do it at will, but sometimes my body will react that way if it feels threatened, as your Clement found out for himself. Where is that man anyway? He hasn't ever shown himself again"

"He refuses to come here. He sits in his quarters in the city, sweating and trembling in fear that he will be turned into one of you next full moon"

"Don't be fools. The only way I can make another is the old fashioned way" replied Wolf, gesturing rudely to the boy, who blushed.

"So, your teeth. Can I see them now?"

"No"

Wolf knew that they were trying to wear him down with their constant barrage, but the worst thing was he knew they were succeeding. They hoped to provoke him, to see some "demonic behaviour", therefore to justify their suspicions. His main problem at the moment was the lack of food. They still hadn't provided any meat for him and hour by hour his wolf-self was getting more insistent, demanding he hunt, kill, eat. He had plenty of water, but lack of food was making him less tractable by the day. He knew the moon time was drawing closer, but he doubted if he could make a decent attempt at escape if he were so weakened. His answers became shorter, sharper, when he bothered to reply at all.

Wolf listened to the approaching men, knowing them by scent enough to identify Peter, Connor and Frederick without even getting up from the floor. Of all the priests, Peter seemed the most determined to break him. Wolf had realised. It had become a personal thing with him, but he had no idea why. Wolf could hear the pride and the love of power in this man's voice, and Connor was proving himself a willing underling. He heard the man clear his throat loudly and wondered idly what the fool would start raving about today.

"On your first day here, you made mention of others of your like. You will tell us where they might be found"

"I will not" replied Wolf, without getting up or looking at him.

"It is our task to protect and guide the community, whether they will it or not. I will not suffer such as you to live amongst us"

"And who protects the community from you? Why have I no advocate, no one to speak on my behalf? You seek to judge me, yet you know nothing of me"

"Brother Peter, this is pointless. It will never see the light, this thing. It will tell us nothing. It is a damned thing". This was Connor now, and Wolf could hear the edge of madness creeping into his voice. How could the others not hear it?

"Hmm. So. This woman that Connor saw you, ahem, fornicating with. Tell us about her" Peter grated.

Wolf stayed silent.

"Should we bring her in. Ask her?" the priest continued, ignoring Wolf's silence.

Wolf rolled over, sitting up to face his tormentor.

"She means nothing to me. She fulfilled a role, nothing more" he answered quickly. The last thing he wanted was for these men to go hunting for his darling Virginia. As usual, he was not believed.

"Hmm, well, we will see, I think. Care for a little reunion?" Peter smiled, leaning forward.

Wolf leapt without warning, unable to control his reaction as he thundered into the bars, reaching, snarling for the man, who had jumped backwards just as quickly. The priest had fallen on his rear and Wolf had the satisfaction of seeing real fear on the man's face as he bared his fangs, growling through the bars. Connor had gone as white as a sheet, though he had seen such a reaction before. The younger Frederick had stood his ground, just, and had found himself unable to take his eyes off the huge teeth. Peter had clambered to his feet now, brushing down his clothes with quick, angry gestures. He had recovered all too quickly for Wolf's liking. He stood to his full height, glaring at Wolf, before turning on his heel and stalking away, followed by the simpering Connor. Wolf turned his attention to young Frederick, willing himself back to normalness. The man was still stunned, but looked relieved as Wolf sat back down again, turning his back once more.

Frederick could see the creature was upset, almost to tears even. Surprising himself, he went closer and knelt down by the bars, well within reach.

"How can I ease you?" he whispered to Wolf.

"I need food, meat. The lack of it is making me react like this. It will only get worse" Wolf replied dully.

"What sort of meat?"

"Lamb, sheep, rabbit, anything"

"I will do it"

"Thank you"

Some hours later, Frederick returned with the whole group of brothers. Tucked under one arm was a bleating lamb. He had taken Wolf's request for fresh meat all too literally.


	16. The Shaman

Chapter 16.

The Shaman

Virginia had finished telling the tale of her adventures in the 9 Kingdoms and sat back in the chair now, momentarily drained. It had taken several hours and there hadn't been one single interuption. Her small audience also sat back, each lost in their thoughts for a time as they digested the news. They all believed her in one way or another. They had lived side by side with the nature spirits, the spirit workers, mediums and the like, all their lives, so many of the wider concepts were not that new to them. The idea of parallel universes, or alternative realities was easy to accept and the thought that they were actually talking to someone who had been to one and returned (with a native from another dimension, no less) was powerfully stimulating.

Evelyn stirred herself from her reverie, going to the communal kitchen and preparing food and drink for the small groups' lunch. She returned with plates of sandwiches and juice. Talking and pondering was heavy work, she knew. After the meal they relaxed once more, occasionally nodding and waving to the many clan members who had found an excuse to visit to lodge that day. Word had spread that Evelyn had brought a stranger home from the city and everyone knew that Evelyn didn't just pick up any waif off the streets. Something was going on and they were dying of curiousity to know what it was.

The elders eventually shooed away the onlookers. Becca was the oldest of them and so it fell to her to make the first comment.

"Firstly, you must know that we believe you, Virginia, though I must add that many would not, of course" she said with a wink and a nod. The others joined her in voicing their belief in her, and Virginia felt a great weight lift from her shoulders.

"Now, what to do, what to do" murmured Ivy.

"We need Shaman, of course" pointed out Evelyn, though they all knew that was obvious.

"Who is that?" asked Virginia.

"Oh, she is the wisest of all our clan, very experienced in tracking and searching" replied Evelyn.

"But Wolf could be anywhere. How can she find him if we don't even know where to start looking? Virginia said, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"The starting point is the easiest place to find" said another, strange, voice behind them.

Virginia startled badly. She hadn't even heard the newcomer approach, yet she was standing directly behind her chair. She looked up into the most wizened face she had even seen. This woman was ancient, even by her tribes' standards and she stood only four feet high in her moccasins. Yet she was not stooped and her grip on the back on Virginia's chair was firm. Her eyes were dark and wise, and Virginia fancied she could see stars wheeling in them for a moment. She bent forward slightly to touch Virginia on the forehead, and the young woman recoiled involuntarily when she saw, hanging around the woman's neck, a long braided cord on which were hung several teeth and claws of wolves.

The old woman saw Virginia looking at the necklace and read her reaction. She smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"No fear, child. They are but gifts only, freely given from those who no longer need them" She waggled the teeth in Virginia's face, an impish grin stealing over her worn features. Evelyn tut tutted in the background, with affection.

"Stop scaring the girl! She's had enough to worry about" she added.

"She's not scared, are you, little mother?" the old lady said to Virginia.

"No, not really" Virginia had to admit, though the sight of the claws and fangs, however they had been gotten, still made her spine tingle a bit.

"Are you Shaman? Do you really know where to start looking?" she asked the woman.

"Yes and yes. I am Shaman. It's what everyone has called me since I forgot my real name, years ago. And the place to start looking for your mate is right here, of course" she said, tapping Virginia on the chest, over her heart.

"You are strongly bonded with this, man, and we can follow that trail wherever it leads"

"How?" asked Virginia, hoping she wasn't sounding rude. The old Shaman cackled again.

"Oh, you will see, you will see" With that cryptic reply, she strode off to greet the many clan members who had followed her inside.

Virginia turned back to the others. They had equally cryptic looks on their faces. She sighed and settled down to wait.


	17. The Feast and The Fall

Chapter 17.

The Feast and the Fall

Wolf stared at the struggling lamb with a mixture of avid lust and fear on his features. He watched as the well meaning Frederick approached the cage warily, stooping to unlock the small access hatch that they used to replace his privvy with. Keeping an eye on the prisoner, he shoved the lamb through and relocked the door, backing away to join his fellows. When he had told Peter of Wolf's request for meat, a sinister look had come over the man's face.

"So, he wants meat then? Perhaps this is the thing we've so far overlooked. What would such a thing with teeth like that do to a real feast?". He had sent two of the brothers to nearby farms to beg, borrow or steal some form of small animal and they had returned with a good sized lamb.

This lamb, knowing full well it was locked in with a starving predator, was now trying vainly to push it's way through the bars, bleating in fear.

Wolf was torn with indecision. His wolf-self craved the food. His man-self was hungry too, but wary of the spectacle such a kill would make.

"Kill it. Drink the blood" his wolfish ming urged him.

"No, not like this" he argued back.

"What difference will it make? They hate you all the same. Look at it. Tasty, eh? Succulent. It's perfectly normal to eat it. The lamb knows this"

To the onlookers it was an uncomfortable sight. The creature sat rocking back and forth on it's heels, muttering and growling to itself, one eye on the prize the whole time. For over an hour it debated, or perhaps it was just toying with the terrifed prey, like a cat might. The thing was silent now, a decision had been made.

The priests jumped back involuntarily as the demon lunged suddenly for the lamb, catching it around the throat. The lamb's screaming was cut off suddenly with a horrible gurgling sound as the creature bit straight into it's neck, blood spraying everywhere and then came the sickening sound of the neck being broken. The kill completed, the demon the dragged it back to the centre of the cage, expertly flaying the floppy body and tearing off great hunks of dripping flesh with the huge fangs, growling contentedly all the while. The priests had never seen anything like it, not even on Discovery Channel. But the worst was yet to come.

It began to glare fiercely at the men, and then it ripped open the rib cage of the lamb with a quick twist of it's wrists. Reacing inside, it drew out the heart and then with deadly aim threw the thing straight though the bars, hitting Brother Peter squarely in the face. As the brothers recoiled in abject horror, the thing laughed loudly, before launching into a full blown wolf howl which rang and echoed off the abbey walls as they fled. So keen were they to escape that they failed to notice that far away in the forest were answering howls, passing the message through. Silently, the wild kin moved towards the sounds.

Wolf stared after the retreating men, lamb carcass dangling from one hand. Much better, much better, crowed his wolf-self quietly. He did not see the priests for the rest of the day or night.

It was morning once more. Wolf howled and shook the bars of his cage in anger. Under his hands the bars moved, ever so slightly. Soon, he thought to himself. Very soon, since the moon was just a few hours days from rising full and strong. The Goddess would lend him strength, he hoped. He retreated from the cold iron, saving his energy. He eyed the rest of the lamb carcass, which he had stashed under his table. Since his gastronomic performance of the previous evening, his black clad visitors had mysteriously avoided him, peeking in the door every now and then but coming no closer. He didn't care. He just wanted out. All his mind was focussed on that one thing. Freedom.

Biding his time, he thought again about the wolf voices he had heard answering him the previous night.

"We hear you, brother" they had sung.

"We will come to you"

"No", he had replied in full howling mode. "Do not risk such a thing!" he had told them.

He didn't know whether or not they would do as he bid them. They were strangers to him, yet he could tell from the subtle influence of their song that they understood that he was not one of them, not a full blood brother. He had heard no more from the pack, but then they would keep their approach, if any, most silent and secret.

The abbey door opened and he lifted his head to see who it might be. It was the red haired Virginia-toucher Connor. The man hesitated, then began moving across the floor towards him. Wolf got to his feet to try and intimidate the man, growling low in his throat. The priest had a pitcher of water which he gestured to.

"I have water for you, beast. If you want it, back right away. One step towards me and I'll dump the lot. Understand?" the young man said fiercely. Wolf nodded and obeyed, though it galled him to do so. But he was thirsty and needed the water. The man stepped up to bars, reaching through and placing the jug on the floor, eyes on Wolf all the while. Wolf smiled at the man.

"Why thank you. Your kindness is overwhelming" he said sarcastically.

"You know, if you were to free me now, I'm sure I could find a willing she-wolf to reward you" he hissed at the boy.

The priest just sneered in return, knowing he was safe. Wolf sighed. This boy was no fun anymore. For now anyway, thought Wolf, snatching up the water and gulping it down. He had drunk more than half of it before he sensed the taint in the water. It wasn't right. He sniffed at it, tossing the rest away on the floor. The man Connor looked smug. Wolf didn't think that Connor looking smug was a good thing for him.

"Yess. Go off to sleep now, beast thing. I'll be waiting for you when you wake"

Presently, Wolf he began to feel the effects. It was not unlike his first experience in Virginia's apartment. The room swayed and the floor tilted as he slumped to the ground. His vision became blurry. The last thing he clearly saw was the gathering of the group of men staring at him through the bars. He didn't care much for the looks on their faces.

The priests watched the demon succumb to the drugs. It didn't seem such a menace now. When they were confident enough, they lifted the cage using the pulleys, dragging in a large metal contraption that looked something like an old fashioned dentists chair. Taking care to avoid Wolf's mouth, they manhandled him into the chair, securing arms and legs with metal fastenings and large bolts. Once he was secure, they moved the chair close to the edge of the bars and repositioned the cage. Brother Peter observed that all was safe enough and bid his brethren to leave, keeping only Connor with him. Connor opened a black bag full of mean looking instruments that wouldn't have looked out of place in the Trolls dungeon, had they but imagined such a thing to exist. Smiling at Brother Peter, he waited for the demon to wake up.

Some hours later, Wolf's human conciousness did a surprising thing. Waking up had not been a good idea, it decided, and it promptly withdrew itself, forming a small bubble of awareness, cut off from what was being done to him. Leaving his human self buried deep, he could at last allow his wolf-self free rein, let it do the talking. And it had much to say.


	18. Love Lies Bleeding

Chapter 18.

Love Lies Bleeding

Virginia looked dubiously at the small cup offered her. In it was a dark, bitter smelling liquid. She hestitated, her recent experiences making her wary of taking anything into her body.

"Trust me, girl. I would not give you anything that would harm your babe. It will but free your spirit a while. Drink. Come with me" the old woman called Shaman told her. She herself had already imbibed a measure of the concoction and they sat close together on a soft mat at the rear of the lodge, surrounded by the other elders. Virginia stole a look at Evelyn. The woman was smiling, bidding her drink.

"It's the only way that we know of, love. Shaman is powerful but she would take a year and a day to find your Wolf on her own. I fear we do not have that long a time to spend"

Virginia nodded, deciding suddenly. She quaffed the drink, tasting at once that it was as bad as it smelt. Evelyn offered her a little water to wash her mouth out, but she declined, already feeling it's effects. Her mouth had gone numb, her head light as a feather. She felt someone lying her down gently, cradling her head. She felt a tingling sensation, starting at her toes and making it's way right to the top of her head. What kind of strange magic was this, she thought idly.

"This is Tenth Kingdom Magic, this is" said a voice in her ear. Virginia opened her eyes and found herself now standing. Next to her was old Shaman, but with many years lifted from her she looked almost like a different person. Virginia thought she could see a faint silvery light emanating from the woman.

"Now, turn and see" commanded the Shaman. Virginia did as she was told and gasped when she saw herself lying on the floor as if asleep, her head held protectively by Evelyn. Her mind whirled as she fought to comprehend the experience. She was not in her body! And this was not the first time either! She had a vague memory of doing this very same thing, looking down on herself in the bath as a child, her mother bending over her. She shuddered.

"Come, we must leave ourselves now" the Shaman's voice intruded on her thoughts, but Virginia's eye had been caught by another strange sight. Floating just over her body, over her womb, to be exact, was a small pink and silver orb which pulsated rapidly as if to a tiny heartbeat. She stared at the orb, a sudden realisation coming to her.

"Yes, that is your Cub. He waits patiently for his Birth"

Tears filled Virginia's spiritual eyes as she reached out a hand to touch the orb lightly. She felt it respond. It knew her! A tiny pulse of light came from the orb and Virginia felt love wash over her.

"We really need to go dear" said her companion, though she wasn't annoyed. Virginia nodded and taking Shaman's hand, she started on her journey through this strange place

"Where do we go, Shaman?"

"This is what is sometimes called the Dream Road. It's a place between the world of the flesh and the world of the spirits. It is a thin veil, dreams are formed and played out here in the minds of sleepers thoughout the world. You cannot see it, girl, but I am following a tiny thread of bonding that lies between you and your mate. Now, we must travel a while. Trust your instincts here. If you feel or see something that has meaning, stop and see. It could well be your mate"

To Virginia it felt as though they were moving at great speed, but then it also felt like standing still in a hurricane of other people's dreams. Many many strange vistas and scenes played out before her eyes. Some were everyday events and memories, others fantastical visions that made no sense whatsoever. Her mind spun in confusion. How could they ever hope to find one person in this maelstrom? She almost turned to Shaman to say this very thing when her eye was caught by a strange scene, at once familiar, and yet she had never seen it before.

A small boy crept unseen through the low shrubs. It was night time and although dark, she knew just who it was, from his long gangly limbs to the little worry crease between his brows. It was Wolf, as he had been many years ago, little more than a half grown cub really. She watched as the boy timidly approached what looked like a small mound of earth, but when she looked closer she saw that wisps of smoke came from it. It was a pile of ashes. The boy began to sift through the grisly bonfire remains, gathering together the few remaining shards of bone and teeth, all that was left of his mother and father. Virginia cried aloud as she saw coming into view behind the boy a man with a sharp pitchfork. He lunged it at the young Wolf, who dodged it just in time, scattering backwards through the ash pile and burning his bare feet. He fled now, and Virginia watched as it seemed the very trees closed round to hinder the man and allow the young half-wolf to escape.

"Wolf! Come back" she shouted, not realising that nobody in the dream could hear her. Her heart ached for him, so painful it was now, and the Shaman, who had been watching all things, seized now suddenly on the faint signal that was Wolf in sleep. She began to cast about, homing in.

"Is this the one? Your mate?" she whispered at Virginia.

Virginia nodded mutely, dumbstruck for a moment at what she saw. It was him, her Wolf. He was lying in a cage on a tiled floor and seemed unconcious. Outside the cage a man stood. As she watched, he took a long pointed stick and jabbed it through the bars into Wolf's side, drawing fresh blood. She saw her beloved wince and whine, seeing now that his body was covered in welts, cuts and bruises. She saw what looked like an old torture chair lying on it's side in the prison, all the shackles and chains attached to it broken. She heard herself screaming in anger and horror, felt someone grabbing at her, Shaman shouting at her to get away, go, now! She sensed a great shove and suddenly she was flying at speed backwards, but as she left she slowed herself with a tremendous force of will, getting a good look at the outside of the building and importantly, the name of the place engraved on the arch over the gate.

She hurtled back into her flesh at found herself back in the lodge, Evelyn's arms safely round her, gasping for breath like she'd run a race. It was early evening. She'd been gone for hours. She grabbed up a piece of paper and pencil lying handy and scribbled down the name she had seen. Only then did she give in to her panic and anger, crying and beating at Evelyn as she was held close. Sometime during the commotion, Shaman also returned to her body. As she allowed herself to be tended to, Evelyn saw that the old woman's eyes were filled with tears.


	19. A Full Moon Reckoning

Chapter 19.

A Full Moon Reckoning

Later that same evening, the young priest Frederick stood alone in the courtyard of the old mission building. For hours the noise coming from the abbey's chapel had driven him nearly mad with horror and despair, but thank the heavens that it had finally stopped just now. He had been seriously thinking about getting in the car and escaping this place. The sudden silence had made him peek through the door and he saw that the demon/man/creature, whatever it was, had actually broken the steel bonds that held him in the chair and having toppled the hateful thing over, had retreated to the very centre of the cage, away from his tormentors. Brothers Peter and Connor were currently poking at their victim with sharpened sticks, but the creature seemed exhausted and had curled up in a ball, not responding. Frederick shuddered at the looks of disappointment on his comrades faces.

He withdrew again to the courtyard, praying silently for guidence about what to do with this horrible situation. He wondered where the rest of his group were. Surely they could not have not heard what had gone on. No doubt they were hiding away somewhere, pretending that they really weren't back in the Dark Ages. There was tension in the night air, making his skin turn to gooseflesh. The very woods had seemed to stand in silence, listening. Frederick glanced at the tall trees hanging over the high walls. They looked menacing almost, swaying gently though there was no breeze to speak of. Things were moving out there, the undergrowth rustling, leaves being stirred up at the passage of some woodland creature. He shivered, despite the balmy evening.

A pale gleam of light caught his eye. It was the moon, rising above the hills for the first time this night, full and powerful. Frederick had a terrible sense of foreboding as he gazed at the silvery orb. His imagination was surely running away from him, he thought, for certainly it seemed that the moon frowned down upon him, as if in anger. He jumped suddenly. Had he just heard a woman scream? He turned his head quickly, side to side, listening. No, nothing. The darkness and the fear were getting to him, he thought to himself. Best to get it over with. His feet crunched on the gravel as he made his way back into the chapel. He had decided to plead with his erring brothers on the monsters' behalf, even if it got him kicked out of the church community.

It was dark and quiet as he made his way across the floor. No moonlight penetrated here, except for one small beam that shone through the now open doorway, following him in almost. Frederick wasn't really paying much attention to the fact that this moonbeam did not follow the laws of physics, seeming to bend and curve as it made it's way towards the demon. What he did see, however, made him stop and stare widely for a moment. Suspended in the pale light there looked to be a pair of hands, glowing as they caressed the demon's back and shoulders, stroking back it's sweat tangled hair, soothing it. Frederick rubbed at his eyes and the vision was gone just as soon as he had looked for it. He looked into the cage, seeing that the creature still breathed. Every now and then it twitched as if plagued by cramps or something. His eyes were playing tricks again, or did he really see the demon's muscles bulging slightly, flexing, growing even? He turned his back to these mysteries and approached Connor and Peter, who had withdrawn a bit, whispering together.

"Brothers, I implore you to stop!" he said loudly, with conviction, as Peter and Connor turned to face him.

"Oh no no no. We are so close now! Do not let your pure heart go out to this, thing. Soon, we will know all about it's evil ways" replied Peter.

"I haven't heard it say a single word! This is not the way we were taught! This is not God's will! Centuries ago the Inquisition did such things to people. I cannot believe that we have learned nothing since then!" Frederick shouted, his voice rising with each word.

Peter and Connor were both about to reply when a sudden movement in the cage grabbed their attention. Frederick saw that the man had risen, standing silent watching them, smiling at them. It howled then and to the men's dismay, it was answered many times over, coming from the forest surrounding the mission buildings. The man-wolf ran at the bars and the cage shook as he shoved his weight into it, sliding it ever so slightly. Stooping now, the creature reached down and with a huge effort began to lift the whole cage up off the tiles, the chains on top of it swinging wildly. In stunned terror Frederick watched as the cage toppled over with a great crash, sparks flying as it skidded across the floor. The man-wolf howled once more, triumphant. Only now did the men see their danger and try to flee. Frederick found his feet glued to the floor.

The monster leapt straight after Connor, grabbing the back of his shirt, spinning him around. Frederick saw the young man go down as the monsters' hand raked his face, forming four long gashes that immediately sprayed blood. The creature dropped the boy, turning his attention to Brother Peter, who was scuttling backwards towards the door. The creature was fast, and cut off Peter's escape. Frederick watched in morbid fascination as the creature began to stalk the older man, menacingly driving him back up against the far wall. Peter was gabbling by now, nonsense syllables and Frederick saw that he had wet himself in his terror. Finally he could go no further, and Frederick closed his eyes, sure he was about to witness a gruesome slaughter. But no, even as the monster drew back it's lips and prepared to savage the man's neck, he saw Peter collapse to the ground, his hand clutching vainly at his heart as agony spread over his features. He fell, dead before he hit the floor. The monster stood over the body, snorting in either amusement or annoyance, Frederick couldn't tell. The thing ran to the door then, ignoring the cowering Frederick and the moaning Connor. It shoved the door open and left the abbey. Released then from the horrible spell that seemed to have bound his feet to the floor, the priest followed, heading for the main gates to lock them down.

He reached the place and fumbled in his pockets for the key. No matter what had been done to the creature, he couldn't in good conscience let the thing run loose in the countryside. He stood shaking, listening to the wolf howls coming from all around him, seeing their glittering eyes shining in the moonlight as they staked out the building. Every now and then he also heard the shrieks of his fellow brothers as the thing ran through the mission, hunting them out of every corner and cupboard.

He was still clinging to the large metal gates when silence once more fell. The forest breathed in anticipation. He looked over his shoulder and very nearly passed out in terror. The creature stood at his elbow, it's red eyes glowing and teeth bared. It stared fixedly at the key in his hand. Frederick didn't know why the monster didn't just slaughter him on the spot and take the key, but it continued to stand there quietly, as if waiting for him to make a decision. He stared through the bars at the wild wolves who had come forward now, into the open. His hand shook as he held out the key to the lock, hearing the loud click as the gate swung free. He stepped back and gestured for the thing to go. It paused a moment and nodded ever so politely before dashing into the woods, the wild wolf pack on his heels.

The moon swung over the boy as he fainted, gloating.


	20. A Dawn Too Late

Chapter 20.

A Dawn Too Late

Now that the lodge was a bustling hive of activity and planning, Virginia had calmed somewhat. Too calm, thought Evelyn, glancing at the girl as she sat staring into the room. She hoped the spirit journey had not addled the girls wits, although Shaman's accounting of what they had seen had been traumatising enough even for the listeners. Now, they had no shortage of willing helpers. The men of the community and the Shaman were pouring over several old maps, trying to pinpoint the old mission buildings. Shaman had recognized the area as being only a few hours from where they were now. Others were getting supplies together for the trip through the night, food, packs, tents in case they became stranded or lost. At least the moon was full tonight, giving plenty of light to see one's way by as they raced around getting things together.

There was a sudden commotion and excitement at the map table. The site had been found. It was indeed a very remote place, but still accessible by rough tracks. They would have to go a round-about way, but the men were confident of getting there at least by daybreak. The final plans were laid and Evelyn picked out a small company of reliable and open minded folk to come with them. She wholeheartedly believed that they would eventually come face to face with a being out of legend, and she wanted none of her folk to react poorly when that time came.

Presently she went to Virginia, rousing her from her dark thoughts.

"It's time to go, love. Everything is arranged" she said softly.

"I'm afraid, Evelyn, of what we might find. I don't think I could bear to see him like that again. And how can I look him in the eyes knowing that it was my people, people of my Kingdom, who have done this to him?" Virginia whispered back.

"I know, but we must go anyways. He needs our help and we cannot ignore that. I wonder, do you think he ever felt guilt over the way his people treated you?"

"Perhaps. But then he hasn't ever really thought of the 9 Kingdoms humans as 'his people', not after what they did to his family" she said, remembering the dream she had strayed into. Why would he recall something like that? He had told her that his memories of the events were gone, buried deep somewhere. She didn't think he would like it over much if he knew what she had seen. He guarded his innermost feelings most carefully, even from her.

Virginia nodded, rising finally. She paused once more, thinking.

"Evelyn, is it the full moon tonight?"

"Why yes it is. Why?"

Virginia smiled softly to herself, before explaining what she had so far omitted from her descriptions of Wolf. His moon-time changes. The extra strength, the violent tendencies, how his man-self submitted to his wolf-self, the memory lapses.

"You see, even if we do find him and free him, we must all tread very carefully or else you may end up meeting more of Wolf than you had planned" she said.

"And heaven help those priests should he find the means to turn on them" she added.

"I doubt whether heaven would help the likes of those" Evelyn muttered.

Swiftly the travellers piled into two old pickup trucks and with much revving on engines, drove off down the bumpy track into the night. After some hours they reached the main road again, turning north. Through the night they drove, in convoy. Virginia looked out the window, seeing the moon keeping time with the vehicles, flickering through the trees. It seemed to be urging her to hurry, hurry! Virginia felt so tense with fear and worry she was almost ill, sitting rigid and still between Shaman and Evelyn.

The sky was just turning pale when they turnd back off the main road and onto another overgrown track, heading deep into forested mountains. The men studied the map carefully and after another hour of slow progress and another turn off, the old mission buildings came finally into sight.

Virginia recognized the place at once and was all for leaping out and running straight into it, but she was restrained by a gentle hand on her arm.

"Careful now love. We do not know what is in there yet. We need to be calm" Shaman said to her.

Virginia forced herself to be still. She had trusted the old woman and now she was within reach of her Wolf. She would follow her lead. The small party got out of the trucks. The sun had just risen above the hill behind them. It was quiet, eerily quiet. They approached the main gates of the complex, seeing them open and swinging gently. They entered, their feet crunching the overgrown gravel in the courtyard, looking about for some sign of the inhabitants. The place seemed deserted. Spreading out through the grounds, the group investigated many small rooms and outbuildings, finding signs of hurried departures; uneaten meals, scattered books and clothing. They came finally to the abbey building, Shaman motioning for Virginia to wait outside whilst she went in the doors. Virginia stood shuffling her feet, when soon the Shaman returned, beckoning. She pushed through the doors, seeing at once that some calamity had occurred.

The hateful cage now lay on it's side, thrown with some force to judge by the scrape marks on the floor. The broken chair lay where she had seen it the night before, bits of chain strewn across the room. There was no sign of Wolf, of anyone. No Wolf! Gone! Too late! the words screamed through her mind. The floor where she was standing was sticky, she realised, seeing that she was in fact stepping in a half dried puddle of blood. She felt ill, faint, swaying as Evelyn came to her aid, holding her firm.

"Wolf! Wolf!" she shouted. Surely he would hear her, come running. Nothing. The silence crushed her. So close, so late.

"He's gone" said a dull voice, coming from a pale young man who had evidently been hiding behind the door when they had come in.

"Where? When? How?" Virginia shouted at him, looking every bit as ferocious as she felt.

"He broke out. Hours ago. Ran off. Don't know" the man said with effort. Virginia and the others could see that he was clearly in some kind of shock. He looked dazed, unfocussed.

"Who are you?" asked Shaman, not unkindly.

"I, I am called Frederick. Forgive me father..." he trailed off.

"What has happened here this night, boy?" Shaman continued, pressing.

"He hunted us down. He maimed us. Many have wounds, bite marks, gashes. One he frightened to the very death"

"You are not harmed" said Evelyn.

"No. I don't know why. He could have. I let him go, out the gates. He disappeared. Wolves went with him"

"Where are the rest of you?" Shaman asked.

"They have run, taking the injured back to the city, our dead brother too. I stayed. I don't know why"

The priest fainted away then, slumping to the floor. Two of Shaman's group went to him and carried him outside. Virginia ran back to the main gates, calling Wolf's name as she went, lifting up her arms so that her scent might travel to him. She even attempted her own little howl, knowing he would recognize it, puny though it was. Nothing. Not here. Gone. Why would he run so far? Surely he would have stayed close by, but then, he had no idea she was coming for him, did he? She heard footsteps behind her, turned to see Shaman standing, staring out into the trees. The old woman breathed deep, closing her eyes a moment.

"I feel he has run with the wolf-pack. He is far away. He is not himself, and yet he is" Shaman said cryptically.

"Well, then I must go after him, even if, even if..." Virginia spoke. Shaman looked at her.

"Even if, he does not know me, if what they have done has turned him against all humans" she added, faltering.

"I pray that this is not so, for your sake and the little one" Shaman said softly. But Shaman had seen far more than Virginia had inside the abbey. She was glad that she had had time to cover the black bag in the corner, hide it's evil contents from the girl. She stood up firmly, briskly calling the others together. One man she charged to take the priest back to the city in one of the trucks and thence return to the lodge to inform the rest of the clan what had happened. The rest quickly made up packs with tents, travelling food, spare clothes.

Virginia shouldered her pack, a sudden urgency to get moving filling her.

"We must get going. A wolf pack can travel many miles in a day and they already have a lead on us" said Evelyn, checking that all was made ready. They left in single file, the most experienced trackers going ahead. Soon, they found what they were looking for, a man's footprint, plain against the damp ground. All around it were the fainter tracks of wolf paws. Following the trail, the group disappeared into the sun dappled forest.


	21. The Lupine Call

Chapter 21.

The Lupine Call

Wolf ran through the forest as though the very demons he had been accused of being were chasing him. He crashed through the undergrowth, heedless of direction, only responding to his primal urge to escape. Run far! Hurry! Get away! Wolf's were capable and savage at times, but pragmatic. Running was always an acceptable method of saving one's skin. His wolf-self was totally dominant, more so than was usual at full moon time. His man-self, a tiny bubble of awareness locked away, remained ignorant, forgotten.

He plunged through a small stream, pausing at the other side to bend and drink. He recoiled from his own reflection, not recognizing his own face even, so changed as it was. His long hair was tangled and wild, his eyes glowed bright red in the dark. His teeth were fully extended and the tips showed through even when his mouth was closed. He heard stealthy sounds and looked up to see the full blood wolf pack finally show itself.

They had followed him for many miles, keeping pace easily with his headlong dash, communicating their thoughts with each other in their mostly silent lupine language.

_"See how he runs"_

_"We will follow"_

_"Be careful. Is he not yet a man?"_

_"Not tonight. Maybe not ever again, no matter the shape of his flesh"_

_"Will we share meat with him?"_

_"Maybe. Let us see"_

Now Wolf sat back on his heels, watching them as they approached, circling, preventing escape. He knew wolf etiquette instinctively, though he had never lived with full-bloods before. He was in their territory, at their mercy, or not. They were a good sized pack of some eight individuals, he could see. They appeared prosperous, well fed, well groomed. A large male stood out immediately, the alpha, he guessed correctly. He crouched, careful to keep his eye line below that of the pack leader. He ever so slowly assumed a submissive position, rolling on to his side, showing his throat and underbelly to the pack, his whole body language non threatening. He wanted no trouble, no fight to the death. He was too tired, too beaten already.

The pack alpha sniffed the scent of the stranger, learning much. The man-wolf was clearly showing subservience, as was wise, yet he had the overall bearing and sense of being an alpha male in his own right. A mated wolf, no doubt. He wondered where the mate was. The rest of his pack were sitting silently in the shadows, waiting for his signal. They would attack and kill this male if he so requested. It was normal behaviour to do just that, he knew. Wolves guarded their territories well, but in these years there were so few of them left that it was becoming rare for two packs to meet. Even lone travellers were tolerated for the fresh bloodlines they carried. He decided to speak to this man-wolf, using the ancient language of mostly inaudible (to humans anyway) growls, whines and yips.

_"You may look at me, stranger" _he said, giving permission for the man-wolf to meet his gaze, which he did.

_"You have run far tonight" _he continued.

"I do not wish for trouble" the man-wolf said, stating what was already obvious to them all.

_"We will not bring it" _the alpha stated, as much for the pack's knowledge as the strangers. Both the wolf pack and the man-wolf visibly relaxed at the decision, and then and one by one the fullbloods came forward, sniffing at the stranger, learning his scent and pack name. Each then gripped the man by the throat gently, a traditional wolfish greeting. Presently the leader looked up to see the moon falling behing the hills. It was late, time to move. He called them together, the man-wolf getting to his feet slowly, wincing in pain as he did so. They would have to go slower tonight, else he doubted the stranger would be able to keep up.

_"Come with us. We return to our Den. Time for sleep soon" _he said, moving off with the pack spreading out through the trees. Wolf followed.

Hours later as dawn crept through the world, Wolf was many many miles from his prison cage, not knowing or hearing that Virginia stood there calling his name, in vain. His mate had become a memory to him, a vision held tightly within his human-self. He lay down with his new pack friends, scratching together a small nest of bracken and fern. Presently, he slept.


	22. On The Trail

Chapter 22.

On The Trail

Virginia stood in the small clearing, yawning and stretching her aching back. She had carried her share of the load with the others, despite Evelyn's objections, but Virginia would have felt weighed down even if she had walked naked. The small group of campers had been trailing the wolf pack for nearly a week now and every morning brought another load of despair to her already burdened shoulders.

She just couldn't believe that they had disappeared into thin air, yet Shaman had told her that a wolf-packs territory could cover hundreds of square miles, and their movements were erratic, unplanned. It was also quite likely, she had said, that the pack knew of their presence and were deftly avoiding them. Virginia did not want to think what that meant. At least she knew her Wolf still ran with his wild cousins. They had seen his footprints several times, mixed up with the natural padmarks. The trails crisscrossed the forest. Virginia was very glad she had such experienced trackers with her. She would have been completely lost within a day otherwise.

She looked around the camp site, seeing the rest of the group beginning to stir from their tents and bedrolls. The weather had been kind to them, at least, with Virginia spending most nights under the stars, just in case a wandering half-wolf should pass by and recognize her. She brushed tears away angrily. She was tired of crying. To distract herself, she rubbed absently at her stomach, smiling at the tiny yet clearly noticable bump that had appeared, as if overnight. Cub was growing strong, making his presence felt in many ways. She had to step off the trail several times a day now to pass water and her bra struggled to contain her swelling breasts. She daydreamed about what Wolf's reaction to them would be when they were together again. They _would_ be together, she told herself fiercely. She had discovered an inner determination which had proved itself stronger than she had thought possible. Most of the time anyway. Nights were the worst, tears trickling down into Wolf's old shirt she held to her nose, breathing in his natural, wild, clean scent.

The camp stirred and she smelt food cooking, smiling at the unmistakeable odour of frying bacon. The party had been replenished with fresh supplies every few days as various clan members picked up their trail, carrying in what was needed and returning back to the lodge community. Virginia had specifically asked for the bacon, knowing her man well enough that even if he had gone totally wolf-wild, that particular scent would draw him from miles away. They'd had no luck, though, she had to admit. Not yet anyway.

Virginia turned to see Shaman approaching. She was amazed at the older woman's vigour, keeping up with the younger members of the party and sometimes even leading them. Her bird bright eyes sparkled in the early morning light.

"Come and eat, little mother" she said, patting at Virginia's baby bump. Although too small yet to be felt, Cub squirmed in pleasure at the touch, doing little somersaults in his warm and dark home, kicking his legs and flicking his tiny tail.

Later, as they prepared to break camp, she drew Virginia aside.

"Hmm, my heart tells me that we are getting closer" she said.

"Really! Do you think so?" said Virginia, hoping she wasn't sounding too doubtful.

"You must prepare yourself, Virginia" Shaman said solemnly.

"He may not be the man you remember, not even remotely" she added.

"Shaman, what do you feel had happened to him, really? I do not understand why he has made no effort to return to me, to our life together, our cub" Virginia said, choking back tears once more.

"Well, from what you have told me about his nature, I would think that his wolf-half is now completely dominant, even now that the full moon is well past. It's most likely a survival technique he used when they were, torturing, him. Pain will do that even to the strongest. His human mind may have been unable to tolerate what was being done, so his wolf-mind took over. It was his wolf-self that got him out of there, that caused the damage and routed the priests. Perhaps it is unwilling to relinquish it's control until he feels safe once more. We don't know how long that will take, if at all" Shaman said, holding Virginia.

"I would not blame him for that"

"Nor I! Still, I am not giving up just yet! And there is much that can be done when we do catch up to him" she added firmly.

Virginia was glad of the old womans' confidence, taking strength from her.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, all of you" she said with meaning.

"Heh heh heh. It was meant to be, dear one. Freely sought, freely given. Besides, we haven't had such an interesting adventure in so many years!" Shaman answered her, winking.

Camp was struck finally and Virginia and the others shouldered their loads, though Virginia suspected that hers had been lightened secretly during the night. She smiled to herself, following her friends as they stepped back onto the winding trail.


	23. Liberty and Love, Gained and Lost

Chapter 23.

Liberty and Love, Gained and Lost

Wolf woke from a deep sleep suddenly, half sitting up with a yelp and disturbing the rest of the pack as they slumbered the day away. He got a small nip of annoyance on the arm from one of them before lying back down, trying to remember what he had been dreaming about. He had been dreaming a lot actually, strange visions passing through his mind virtually every time he tried to rest.

He recalled that there had been a human woman in most of the dreams, but his wolf-self did not care to remember her name or her face just now. All humans were dangerous, it reasoned. But he was curious about her. She had the scent of a loved one, she had had some meaning to him. He was vaguely puzzled, but in true wolf fashion he put such things out of his mind, concentrating purely on the here and now. Wolfs did not particularly dwell on the past, nor worry about the future the way humans did. The thought of humans made his lip curl in distaste and fear. Far better to stay here where he was safe and accepted for being himself. Of course he was only half himself, but Wolf avoiding thinking about things like that.

He could not deny that the past week or however long it had been (he had started to lose track of time passing) had been both rewarding and addictive. He had plunged fully into pack life. At night they ran down large game. Only yesterday they had brought down a substantial forest buck, an effort possible only by their close teamwork, pooling their skills and intelligence. They had gorged themselves, defending the kill from scavengers and the like. By day they rested in the ferns, sleeping off meals, or lying about telling stories of times past.

Wolf had brought many new tales to the pack and they sat engrossed as he descibed his birth country and relayed it's legends to them. They seemed envious of the pivotal role that wolfs had played in the 9 Kingdoms legends, and had laughed with him when he described how he had won the pardon from the King.

"Oh, that must have been a sight. The humans would not have been happy with their King that day!" they chortled.

Wolf in turn learned that one of his kind had not been seen nor heard of for countless wolf generations and most had died horrible deaths at the hands of the white humans from across the sea.

"We carry our ancestors memories within us, so when we heard your voice that night, it was like our ancient spirit brothers speaking to us. We could not resist finding you out. We are glad the Goddess lent you strength to free yourself. Maybe now your kind can return to the world, play the role you once did so long ago" said the alpha male.

"But things are different now. Men are different. They no longer seek the old communion with us they once did. And too many of our family lines have been broken" replied an ancient she-wolf sadly. "But, some still remain. The Earth People still roam these forests from time to time. I have seen them. They too have felt their lines fail. No, it is not likely we will see your kind again. The men now tell their own tales about the man-wolf, but their scribblings and their books have long been inaccurate, we are sure of this" she continued.

Hmm, books. He recalled his pile of books then, though where he had left them was a mystery. Their memory was closely linked to the human woman. His wolf-mind shied away once more, despite the growing insistence from an annoying little voice in his head which was becoming something of a nuisence. It kept shouting at him, distracting him from the more important business of scratching, hunting and eating.

He squirmed once more in his tangle of wolf friends, finally deciding to get up rather than risk the ire of the big alpha. The two had an understanding, a truce of sorts, but he still didn't wish to risk being cast out. He tiptoed away, noticing that the ever present sentry was a little way off, keeping watch whilst the others slept. Today's guard was an ancient female, the mother of the current alpha female, with still the status of that honour herself. He approached her slowly, giving her time to reject him should she choose. She glanced at him only, giving a non committal answer. He sat himself down next to her.

"Greetings, brother" she spoke.

Wolf's fingers found a particularly itchy spot right behind her left ear and she sighed contently. At least his puny hairless body had some good points she thought to herself.

"You know, were I a young she-wolf in her prime, I would offer myself to you as mate" she said seriously.

"I am mated already" Wolf replied automatically. He sat up straight, wondering where those words had come from. Of course he was mated. He tried desperately to picture his mates' face. Almost she was there, floating just out of reach.

"Where is this mate, new friend?" said the she-wolf, with concern. This male was not acting like a proper mated wolf. He should be out looking for her!

"I don't remember! I lost her!" he yelped, holding his head in his hands as if trying to claw the information out of it. That irritating little voice was thundering in his mind now, making his head spin. Suddenly a new voice came to him from his subconcious, a humans voice, soft and female.

"I think I love you, Wolf" it said with passion and an image formed against his closed eyes. A small human female, very slight and delicate, curling brown hair, big blue eyes, hand resting protectively on her lower stomach. Urged on by his struggling man-self, he saw the girl in a long string of images, running laughing through the night, asleep in bed, naked in the bath, eyes awash with desire as she looked at him. He rocked back and forth. A human! His mate and cub-mother! His wolf-mind recoiled, throwing up at him his most recent memories of humans; the black clad men, their nasty pain making tools, their hatred and judgement. Did this mate hate him too?

The she-wolf watched the half-wolf as he fought with himself. It was an unusual and disturbing display. She wondered if he were moon mad, or if he had eaten one of the horrid poison baits that men farmers sometimes left out for them. She saw water come from his eyes as he whined and fussed. Eventually he seemed to come to some truce within himself and when he looked at her appologeticly she pretended diplomatically not to have seen anything amiss. Inside, she worried and wondered. Presently the male fell back to sleep and she left her shady spot, approaching one of her pack mates, rousing him. After a brief discussion she left, heading off purposefully in a certain direction where she hoped she might find answers.

Some few hours later she looked down upon the small camp in the growing twilight. They were a non-threatening group of Earth people, with no weapons she could see. They were cooking some meat on a fire. One of the party caught her attention. It was a female as old as she herself, a wise one she had seen before. The old one knew she was there, hiding in the trees, glancing in her direction and bobbing her head in silent recognition. Then, quite deliberately, the old one looked away, directly at another female human, this one much younger. This one had crept away from the others a little and had rummaged around in her belongings. She drew out a small piece of cloth, holding it to her own nose, wrapping her arms about it. This cloth had a strong scent, one the she-wolf had come to know well.

Silently she turned, melting into the darkening trees.


	24. In The Darkness

Chapter 24.

In The Darkness

Virginia lay wrapped in her sleeping roll, looking up at the stars as they wheeled overhead. She was warm, comfortable, yet wide awake in the early hours. Around her she could hear the quiet snores and sighs made by her fellow campers. Several had taken up positions around the banked campfire as she had done, others were sleeping in the sturdy tents dotted through the clearing. It was so silent at this hour that Virginia could hear the blood pounding in her ears. She had been becoming progressively more attuned to the forest and it's rythmns, Evelyn, Shaman and the others taking great delight in teaching her the ways of things and the necessary survival skills perfected by their people. Wolf would be proud of her, she thought. At night, they sang and danced their stories around the fire at night, both for their own pleasure and to help keep their young charge from falling into black moods as she had been wont to do.

She fell to wondering what her Wolf was doing this night, whether he was happy with the way he's chosen. If he even remembered her. Her musings were interupted as she detected stealthy movements on the edge of camp. She half sat up, wondering if a coyote or fox had come to try and help itself to their supplies. She gazed into the darkness, trying to spot the intruder. She saw then the pale gleam of eyes shining in the faint moonlight. She felt something of a chill run down her spine as she realised that those eyes were looking straight at her. For long moments they bored into her and feeling a strange compulsion she didn't fully understand, Virginia got up very quietly, inching out of her bedroll as she slipped on her shoes and tiptoed away from the fire.

Shaman smiled to herself from her bedroll on the other side of the fire.

Virginia's heart was racing. Was it him, come back to her? She could hardly restrain herself not to shout his name, go crashing through the trees. She neared the eyeshine spot and began to make out that they did indeed come from a wolf, but a fullblood wolf, not the type she wanted as her hopes fell. The wolf came forward ever so slightly, never taking it's gaze from Virginia's. Then, surprisingly, it lowered it's focus, staring pointedly and unmistakeabley at Cub's little bump as it stuck out over the top of her trousers. Virginia's hand came down to cover him instinctively, but she did not feel threatened by the attention. The wolf backed up then, turning away, then looked back at Virginia. The meaning was clear. _Follow me_. With a growing sense of excitement, she did just that.

Virginia had crept her way nearly a mile when the saw that her lupine guide had stopped near a large thicket of fern and shrubs, bounded by many ancient trees. She slunk forward cautiously now, almost on her hand and knees, hoping that she hadn't just been lured to an unpleasant end. A pale beam of moonlight shone down on the thicket and her heart caught in her throat as she saw what was hidden there.

Two large, unmistakeably human feet poked out of the brush, the long black tip of a tail laying on the ground next to them. The feet could have belonged to any man, but she knew that tail, knew it and loved it. A sob escaped her before she even knew she was weeping. She went forward without hesitation now, only to be brought up in shock as a barely heard growl came from the figure seated in the bushes. She sat back in consternation, unable to believe her ears. He had growled at her! It was his wolf-voice, that she knew and she also recognized that particular growl. It was a warning. Come no closer.

She thought back desperately, hearing Shaman's words again. He may not know you. Or part of him may know you but the other, wild, part of him may hold sway over his actions.

Virginia began to hear a familiar sound, albeit one she couldn't understand, being as it was entirely in wolf-language. It was Wolf's two selves having a discussion of sorts. He had these types of conversations on nearly a daily basis. Anything from a simple dinner dilemma to arguements about various philosophies went through the dual identities. It was a habit known particularly to half-wolfs, he had told her, an especially those who had lived most of their lives alone, as he had. She sat listening intently, wishing once again that she could speak his wild tongue. For the moment she could do nothing but await the outcome. She wondered if she would be able to bear it if he rejected her. Would she run after him, begging? The fullblood wolf had disappeared. It was up to the two of them.

Wolf was in a greater dilemma than he had ever been in before. He had scented her coming long before she had come into view. His first impulse was to run, but the old she-wolf had bade him stay, pulling rank on him, forcing the issue. He was in a predicament for sure now, he thought, now that she had seen him. He had been unable to prevent the warning growl. He needed time to think, debate the issue, and her scent was, distracting.

"Mmm. Tasty" whispered his wolf-self.

"No. Not food. Mate!" his man-self argued back. And so it began.

"We should kill her. Then she will go away"

"Are you mad? We die then too!"

"No. We have survived. We will prosper with new friends. They have shared with us, have they not?"

"We cannot abandon our mate. It is the law!"

"She will lead us to men. Smell them on her! They will lock us up again, hurt us"

"I once said I would follow her though time. I still wish that"

"You cannot trust them. Human's hate us"

"I love her. But I am so afraid now"

"Then lets take her back with us. Live with our new friends"

"No. She is too fragile for such a life"

"What then?"

"I wish to go closer"

"To eat her?'

"No!"

After a time of whispering and growling, being careful not to make any sudden moves, Virginia lay down, assuming what she knew was a submissive, non threatening position. She lay still on her back, her throat exposed, vulnerable to him. The yipping, growling and whining had ceased and she knew he was staring at her because his eyes glowed bright green from under the bushes. They were his wolf-self eyes still, not the soft hazel ones she knew belonged to her man mate. She closed her own, hearing him creep forward.

She heard him snuffing widely all around her and when she risked a brief glance, her heart nearly broke to see that he was trembling. The irony of the situation was not lost on Virginia. Here she was, innocent maiden in the woods lying helpless before the shivering and shaking big bad wolf. No one in the 9 Kingdoms would ever believe it. She held out her hand to him and he visibly flinched, avoiding her touch. She fought to contain her rising anger. What had those monsters done to him?. She cursed them under her breath.

"Wolf. My love, my mate" she whispered at him as he sat there, not meeting her gaze.

"Do you not know me? Cub is here. We miss you" she continued, her hand rubbing her stomach. His eyes, lifted, looking at her hand as it lay over Cub. Slowly he raised his own hand and reached out and touched her gently there.

"You know I would never hurt you. Come with me" she said, voice breaking as she held out her hand once more. She could almost feel the tension in the air as the forest waited, holding it's breath as she held her own. He took her tiny hand in his own. She allowed her tears to run freely now as she stood, pulling him up gently. She ached to hold him in her arms, but some instinct told her it would frighten him. He stood uneasily, shuffling his feet, still not looking fully at her. She turned back the way she had come and he followed obediantly behind.

The sky was lightening by the time they approached the campsite. Virginia glanced back at Wolf. It felt strange, her leading him through the woods. They had camped near a small stream and on impulse she led them there. Rolling up her trouser legs, she waded out into the cool water, motioning for him to sit down in it. She drew out a headscarf that had been tucked into her shirt and using it she began to wash Wolf. He was incredibly dirty, unlike his usual fastidious self. As the caked on dirt and mud fell away she saw for the first time the real state of him. He was covered in fading bruises, cuts and gashes and what looked horribly like burn marks. His hands were the worst and she saw the nails were chipped and broken. One had even been ripped right out and the finger that next to it lay at an unnatural angle, most likely broken. She shuddered with anger. No wonder he had flinched from her touch. He sat patiently in the water allowing her to minister to him. She laid him down and let the stream wash out the leaves and twigs out of his hair and crest, using her hands to draw out the many tangles. Satisfied that he was a good deal cleaner now, she ushered him out of the water where he shook himself off, wolf fashion. He stared off towards the camp, where she could see people had stirred and her absence had been noticed.

She sighed and taking a firm grip on his arm, half led, half ushered him towards the clearing. He wasn't exactly resisting her, but she could feel his rising fear. She hoped that fear would not translate into violence.

Taking a deep breath, she started him on the way back.


	25. The Visitors

Chapter 25.

The Visitors

The people stood silent, stunned, as she led Wolf into camp. She scanned their faces, seeing a mixture of emotions as they stared, unable to take their eyes off Wolf. There was joy in some, curiousity in others, but no hostility, no panic or fear. Rather the overall mood seemed reverential. The people wore their expressions openly. It was as if they were looking upon their own legends and stories made real. Virginia could certainly understand that feeling.

Wolf stood uneasily, seeming to crouch lower and lower under their friendly intensity. He looked for all the world like he was about to bolt. Evelyn, seeing his discomfort, said something quietly to her folk in their own language and straight away they turned back to their tasks and conversations, making their interest more subtle and less threatening. Wolf visibly relaxed but remained huddled at Virginia's feet as though she held an invisible noose around his neck. She hated to see him like this and she looked at Evelyn, who looked just as helpless as Virginia did.

There was a rustle of fabric behind her and Virginia glanced back to see Shaman coming out of her tent, her bright eyes taking in the scene. She strode forward briskly, coming to stand in front of Wolf, who, taking but one look at her booted feet, had suddenly stopped his cowering, sitting up now on his haunches, his eyes fixed on the old woman. Virginia felt herself drawn gently away by Evelyn as Wolf and Shaman stared at each other, as if in recognition. The sun came over the horizon just then and Virginia blinked, shaking her head slightly as an unusual thing happened.

Where once had stood the tiny lady she knew as Shaman, now superimposed was another figure entirely. This woman was tall and exceedingly beautiful. She had the palest skin and long silver hair which ran almost down to the ground. The hair seemed to curl and twine gently in an invisble breeze. Virginia felt as though all the light and sound had gone out of the world. The lady seemed to glow with a light of her own, luminous, and as she moved, tiny sparkles of light fell down to the earth. She crooned a soft tune at Wolf as he seemed to swoon at her feet. The lady paused momentarily and looked straight at Virginia. Her eyes were the blackest pools, and in them spun stars and galaxies. Virginia felt herself sway, almost like she was about to fall into the depths of that gaze. The lady had a wise and knowing smile on her face and Virginia watched now as she bent forward gracefully, holding Wolf's head between her hands, and kissed him full on the mouth.

Virginia blinked yet again, and the stunning vision was gone. Only a heartbeat had passed. It was Shaman as she knew her, aged yet strong, supporting Wolf carefully as he crumpled to the ground at her feet.

Shaman straightened as she laid Wolf out on the ground, motioning to some of her kinsmen. They came swiftly with blankets, rolling the unconcious form up gently and carrying him into her tent. Virginia followed Shaman and Evelyn into the small space, seeing that Wolf appeared to be sleeping only, not dead as she had first thought in terror. Her mind was still reeling from the vision of the pale woman and she began to wonder if maybe she had imagined it. She glanced sideways at Shaman. The old woman appeared perfectly normal to her. Virginia decided she would think about it later.

The two clanswomen unwrapped Wolf again, exclaiming softly over his injuries. Gathering their supplies together, skillfully they went over every one of them, applying various salves and herbal concoctions as they went. Finally they bandaged up his poor hands. Evelyn went out and returned with extra clothing donated by some of the men and together the three of them worked him into a pair of loose trousers and soft shirt. All the while he had not made a sound, nor roused, even when Evelyn had had to rebreak his finger which had begun to heal in an incorrect position. Virginia raked back the hair from his forehead, her own brow furrowed.

"Don't fear, dearest. He needs to sleep the healing sleep. He won't wake yet for a while, methinks" chatted Shaman, apparently unconcerned by her unresponsive patient.

"Now, I must go out for fresh herbs. If he wakes in pain, they will help" she added, getting up creakily and leaving the little tent.

The two women stared at the sleeping Wolf for a time. Virginia thought he looked more peaceful now, at least, and she could see his eyes moving under the lids, meaning he was dreaming. She hoped they were better than the one she had seen.

"Well, well, he is quite the good looking one, is he not?" said Evelyn, matter of factly. She winked at Virginia. Virginia smiled back at her, before breaking out in a knowing laugh. Even beaten and cowed as he was, Wolf's ability to attract female attention ceratinly hadn't been lost.

"I hope he'll be alright. He's always been the strong, fearless one, my protector. I am not used to taking care of him. The one time I did try, he hated it!" she said softly.

"He is loved, so all must be well in the end. You'll see!" Evelyn answered confidently.

"I feel so angry at what has happened to him. I feel guilty that my kind, my people, are responsible. We were foolish to let down our guard, feeling that we were safe in New York. It's proven every bit as dangerous as the spell-wielding, troll-ridden, fairy-cursed 9 Kingdoms!" Virginia said with some heat.

"What will you do?"

"We won't be able to stay in New York. We'll have to go back, find somewhere to settle in the 4th Kingdom. King Wendell has promised as much, should we decide to take up his offer" She sighed, wondering if there would ever be a place where they could live without persecution. Still, at least in the Kingdoms folk knew him for what he was, and there were far stranger beasties roaming those forests.

Evelyn looked disappointed at the mention of them leaving. Virginia could understand. She knew the clan had looked forward to spending a lot of time with Wolf, learning his ways and thoughts. She felt heavily indebted to them. Without their help, none of this rescue would have been possible. She'd still be wandering the streets without him, or locked up for assaulting priests.

"You can stay here, you know. We would never betray him to the world. We would revere him, honour both of you" Evelyn said seriously.

Virginia knew that such an offer was not made lightly. It was tempting to think they had such friends in this Kingdom. But she sensed that Wolf wouldn't really be at ease here either. What he wanted was no attention from humans, sincere or not. She told Evelyn as much.

"But you'll come to visit, surely? Our door will always be open to you both, and the little one when he comes" the elder replied earnestly. "It's sad to us to think that Wolf's kind will walk no more amongst us" she added thoughtfully.

Later, after they had eaten, Virginia lay down next to Wolf and was pleased when his arms reflexively curled around her. But sometime during the night he woke, shaking and growling, his eyes blank and unknowing as he showed his teeth to her and Evelyn. Shaman had woken then and one commanding glare from her had silenced him immediately. Afterwards, Virginia heard him snuffling from under his blankets. He slept deeply through the rest of that night, and right through till mid afternoon the following day.

Virginia was been outside, helping with the dinner preparations when she heard what she had so long wanted to hear.

"Vir...vir...gin" he rasped in his man-voice.

"Virginia! Vir-gin-ya!"

She dove through the tent flap, tripping over and landing directly in his arms. She held him away a moment, looking deep into his eyes. They were his usual pale hazel and they brimmed with tears, and love. He crushed her to him.

The people of the camp looked away, pretending not to see as the two lovers slipped away into the forest. There were some types of reunions that thin tent walls were unable to accomodate, they smiled to themselves. Virginia and Wolf could barely make it a respectable distance from the camp before they were in each others arms once more, tearing off clothes, holding tight to one another, giving and receiving love with needs long denied. Their tears and bodies mingled. Later, Wolf lay with his head resting on Cub's bump, listening to his child's little heartbeat. Virginia dozed in the late afternoon sun and Wolf contemplated what he had so nearly lost.

Unlike his moon-times, Wolf had clear memories about his wolf-self dominance. He understood what had happened to his man-self, why it had hidden from the world. He remembered when the old she-wolf had come to him, leading him away and bidding him wait in the undergrowth. He recalled the battle he had fought with his wolf-self and just how frightened and damaged his human mind had been when he had finally been overcome with his need for Virginia and all she represented.

And then, _she_ had come. Wolf shivered in awe. Surely, a Daughter of the Moon Goddess had placed her hands upon him. He had grown up on tales of such beings but had never expected to ever meet one. To wolf's they were the human equivalent of angels. Wolf's all over saw the Moon as a deity in Her own right. Not always benevolent, of course, but constant always. Wolf knew that the Daughter-spirits walked here and there in the bodies of those so gifted as to recieve them. He had seen the Shaman looking at him as they had left the tent and he had no doubt that she had been fully aware of how her spiritual counterpart had worked through her. The Daughter's kiss had been instantly stunning and tumbled him headlong into a strange dreamlike state. One day, he would write down exactly what he had dreamed about, but for now he simply revelled in being his whole self again.

He patted at Cub fondly as his ears picked up the sounds of the approaching wolf-pack. They had come, as he knew they would.

_"So, you would leave us now?" _said the big alpha male. Wolf sensed amusement radiating from the pack.

"I would ask your leave, great one" he replied respectfully.

_"I will grant it, new friend. Tell our story to the wolf's of your world, and we will tell your tale to ours"_

"I will. I thank you"

_"May the Goddess Bless you and yours" _the alpha said, repeating the traditional wolf-saying.

Wolf kept his head lowered in deference as they melted away silently. Presently, he heard the sound of wolfsong and he answered in like manner. This woke delectable Virginia, of course, but that was alright. He needed her awake for what he had in mind.


	26. The Way Back

Chapter 26.

The Way Back

Virginia and Wolf stood by the side of the road, preparing to say goodbye to the people who they had come to love and trust. Virginia thought back over the past two days it had taken them to retrace their steps back to civilisation.

They had been quite deeper in the mountains than she had first thought. As each hour had passed since Wolf's reawakening, he had regained more and more of his human personality, his speech and mannerisms gaining a foothold once more in his mind. The first time he had laughed (at one of Shaman's suprisingly ribald jokes), she had felt her heart cry out with happiness. Not that he was completely healed yet, that much was obvious. He tended not to interact all that much with the men of the tribe, which did not displease the ladies, but Virginia wondered if he would ever be able to live at peace with them again.

"Patience, little mother" Shaman had told her one evening. "He has an inherently kind soul, there is no malice in him. Those who are like that cope the poorer when faced with real human cruelty. It surprises me greatly, given what else humans have inflicted on him. It is a measure of strength of a different kind. But he is lucky also, to have you"

"And lucky to have you too, Shaman" said Virginia, probing. Shaman had so far eluded any explaination of the apparition Virginia had seen, and Wolf had remained silent on the matter too. Virginia sighed. Hopefully one day she would know what had happened between Wolf and Shaman. It would make an interesting story to tell their cub, at any rate.

The party had made their way back to the Mission finally, approaching cautiously. They had half expected to find the place swarming with police and reporters. After all, a noted priest had died there in unusual circumstances. It was deserted now, the mess and destruction had been cleared away. It had been something of a bad moment for Wolf. Shaman had forbade him to enter the place, so he had stalked all round the exterior with his hackles raised and teeth showing all the while. He had managed to recount some of his experience within the abbey buildings, but he had firmly refused to discuss what he had done to the priests upon his escape. Virginia wondered if he felt faintly horrified at his actions, or whether he simply accepted them as a thing done, in the past. She might never really know.

Finally Virginia and Shaman had bundled him into the waiting truck and the party departed the hateful place, Wolf looking back over his shoulder at it till it disappeared from view.

Now they were at the junction of the main road and the track leading back to the mountain community and their lodge. One of the men had volunteered to drive the couple back to NY whilst the others went back home. Virginia felt weak as Evelyn's strong arms enfolded her, hugging tightly.

"We owe you so much. We can never hope to repay you" she stammered at the woman.

"Why, there is no need child. It's been an amazing experience, and a privledge too!" replied Evelyn. She stood back then, eyeing them speculatively. Her mouth twitched in a smile.

"Unless..." she hestitated.

"Name it" said Virginia, eager.

"Well, maybe, I suppose. Wolf, come here a moment" she said, drawing him away. She stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. Virginia didn't catch what was said, but she saw Wolf's eyebrows raise, before he stepped back. He hesitated, then nodded, solemnly. He returned to her, but she didn't pry. He would tell her later, if he chose, or not.

Shaman held the truck door for them, as they clambered in, kissing and blessing all three of them. Virginia was not surprised when Wolf spoke quietly to the old woman in his wolf-tongue and was answered in kind. Shaman kissed Virginia's brow onve more and Virginia felt a sudden lurch in her stomach. No, not her stomach. She smiled in wonder as she sensed the cub's movements for the first time. Then, just as the truck was pulling away, Virginia stuck her head out the window, calling out to Evelyn.

"Mother! How is it you came to find me there on the steps that day? How did you know I needed you?"

Evelyn smiled and touched her finger to her nose.

"A little birdy told me, of course!" Laughing, she turned away.

"Please don't tell me what I think you asked of Wolf" said Shaman, watching her sister closely as they drove away.

"Then I won't tell you"

Several hours later, Virginia and Wolf were back in New York, nearly one month after they had last seen it. Thanking their driver profusely, they climbed wearily up the stairs to their apartment. To Virginia it felt tiny, too small, having spent so many weeks out in the open. Wolf could barely bring himself to enter the front door. It was not a place he associated with safety anymore. They determined quickly that they had some 3 days till the portal was opened again. Wolf was most interested in the mirror shards, Virginia having told him about the vision it had given her. He had gathered them up, saying that he wondered if the dwarves would be able to repair the mirror. It was no good leaving such things undone, he had said.

They spent the remaining time gathering together that which they wished to take with them. They were not intending to return any time soon, and never permanently again. They said their goodbyes to work friends (Virginia had been sacked yet again, due to her disappearing without a trace once more). Wolf's loyal customers were most disappointed. But the Murray's were beside themselves with anguish at the thought of being deserted again, so Wolf secretly gave them the address of Virginia's Grandmother, knowing the lady would make good use of them till he and Virginia had found a way to remove the compulsion. That done, they cleaned up and closed down the apartment and returned all the overdue library books.

Three days later found them waiting patiently at the portal site, trying to look as innocent as possible despite their strange assortment of suitcases filled with clothes, odds and ends, and (though Virginia didn't know it) stolen library books. Virginia looked around at her birth place, no longer feeling the same attachment that she had once had. She stared hatefully at the church, just visible through the trees across the road. There had been no sign or sound of their priestly tormentors, nor had anything been reported in the news of a rabid beast running loose in the countryside. She supposed that the church, as was it's wont, had simply swept the whole thing under the carpet. It would be many years before she knew the truth of what had happened there.

As for Wolf, he could hardly wait to be away from this place. He tried not to fidget too much as they waited. His sleep was still affected with dreams and memories, just this morning he had awoken clutching at Virginia, sure he could see the cage materialise around them. The thronging anonymous crowds of the city no longer gave him the secure feeling they once had and his hands still trembled whenever he sighted black clothed men, crucifixes or stained glass windows. He was healing both body and soul, wolf-self and man-self, Wolf and Virginia. He had done it before. He shifted slightly and his sharp ears and quick eyes missed nothing, nothing at all.

Presently, the air shimmered and the portal appeared, wavering in the morning light. Taking a quick look around, they stepped through.

But they were not totally unobserved that morning, as Wolf had known well. The man sat in the tree, looking down upon the couple as they disappeared into thin air. He absently fingered the rags he wore, sniffing the stink of the park where he lived now night and day. He raved quietly, drool running down his chin. He scratched a while at the four long gashes that were healing slowly on his face. His hair, once vibrant, lay now plastered with sweat and grease. The other park vagrants gave him a wide berth. They would return one day, he gabbled to himself. He would be waiting. Oh yes, he would be. The man slunk down the side of the tree, pressing his back against the bark. He fixed his one remaining eye steadily. Watching.


	27. What The Moon Saw Reprise

Chapter 27.

What the Moon Saw (Reprise)

Not a few cycles had passed by in the world when the Moon next spied upon the couple. It was winter now, and She threw her light over the 4th Kingdom tonight, passing the great castle, over the fields and orchards, coming finally to the small but well maintained cottage on the edge of the forest. The forest had a new warden now, She knew, but this one never shot magical arrows at anyone. In fact he was well liked and respected by everyone, residents and visitors alike. She took a moment to study the place, seeing that it was comfortably isolated but not unapproachable by carriage or horseback.

Alongside the house there was a small vegetable patch, with enough growing in it to feed but one person only, she guessed. Outside there were well tended fields growing fat and healthy lambs. These lambs were safely locked away for the night in a large barn and She smiled to see the elaboarate locks and bolts securing the place. No doubt the keys for such locks resided in the pocket of the apron of the mistress of the house at all times. There was a small carriage in the ajoining shed, a woodpile well stocked and the front garden overflowed with clipped hedges, flowers and fruit trees. All in all, a prosperous place, she decided.

She drew near the house itself. Entering through the round window in the front door, she saw a large and inviting living space with soft couches and a new looking rocking chair. A pile of books cluttered an old desk, next to a stack of parchments and an inkpot. The kitchen she passed by with its well stocked larder and oversized oven. She drifted up the stairs, slinking under the doorway to the bedroom where the house occupants lay sleeping. The Goddess observed the fair Virginia, who slept restlessly, her protruding belly preventing her from getting truly comfortable.

She spent some time communing silently with Virginia's mate. He was wide awake as he normally would be on full moon night, but his attention was elsewhere completely tonight. He would not worship her under the moon this cycle, She thought. He lay curled up next to Virginia, his hands splayed carefully over her bulging form. She sensed, just as he did, the very fine tremors that passed through the uterine walls, faint enough so that the mother would not yet feel them, but unmistakeable nonetheless. She watched his nostrils flare quietly and she knew he had dectected the subtle odour of birth waters. He smiled sweetly and happily to himself.

The moon withdrew, happy with the knowledge of what She would see when She rose over the horizon tomorrow night. Though she hated to wish it on the girl, She secretly hoped she would get to be there when the time came. The Moon left them alone, sauntering off across the sky.

The next night, things at the little house had changed dramatically. Excited, the Moon drew near to see. Outside the house paced back and forth a man she knew to be Virginia's father Tony. He looked vaguely ill and he rambled on about nothing in particular to a very bored looking golden retriever. Inside, sitting around the fire was the King Wendell and various members of his entourage, including no less than a small orchestra, a bevy of cooks, a dandy man going about with swatches of different coloured cloth, and very put out looking midwife. The orchestra played soothing tunes which didn't quite drown out the sounds of hard labour coming from the bedroom, the cooks produced pot after pot of boiled water, the dandy man was considering recovering the lounge and the midwife stood scowling in the hallway.

Suddenly there seemed to be some commotion and excitement in the bedroom and the Moon hurried up the outside wall to peer in the window, just in time to see Wolf calmy and competently deliver his son from the straining body of his fair Virginia. The new parents stared wordlessly at their new baby as he squirmed and kicked in his fathers hands. He coughed and mewed, clearing his tiny lungs and Wolf handed the babe to Virginia who put him to her breast, smiling in wonder as he suckled. Wolf tied off and bit through the cord and their infant was on his own at last. His father backed towards the door, releasing the latch and allowing the unhappy midwife entry at last. She marched in, glaring at Wolf with an "I'm in charge now!" look on her face, but even her expression melted at the sight of the happy new family. Wolf took the babe from Virginia as the midwife tended to her, holding him close as he whispered the secret wolf blessings in his son's tiny ear. After Virginia had been washed and made comfortable, the couple sat together on their bed, receiving their many guests and showing off the newest member of their family. Wolf and Virginia had only eyes for the babe, but no one minded.

Downstairs, a party started in celebration and much wine and dancing ensued. The Moon waited patiently outside, knowing what was due to Her. After a while, the front door opened and Wolf and Virginia came sneaking out of the house, carrying the new Cub. They stood in the full light of her rays. Wolf deftly undressed the infant and held him up naked to the Goddess. Silently she Blessed the babe as he lay quietly looking up at her. Wolf then carefully flipped the Cub, proudly showing her his tiny crest and tail. A perfect little imitation of his father, this Cub was. He squeaked at the cool air on his skin and Wolf handed him back to his mother, who held him close to her with surety and confidence.

Wolf then stepped away a little and ligting up his head to the Moon, began to howl his infant's birth song. Some distance away, she heard another song begin in recognition, and then yet further off, another answered it. She smiled to herself. This news would be all over the Kingdoms by morning, She knew. The happy trio stood listening for a while before turning back to their little house once more. Many more greetings and blessings awaited them. Wolf sat contentedly on the lounge before the fire, and Virginia and Cub sat beside him.

Outside, in the forests of the 10 Kingdoms, the wolfsong continued.

The End.


End file.
